Świat pani Malinowskiej/3
Rozdział III Wysoki, szczupły pan z zapadniętą klatką piersiową i z siwiejącymi włosami stanął w otwartych drzwiach z biletem wizytowym w ręku i powiedział głośno: – Pan dyrektor Malinowski?... Proszę. Ewaryst zerwał się z krzesła. – Jestem do usług. – Proszę pana – zdawkowo uśmiechnął się dygnitarz i teraz już wyglądał zupełnie takim, jakim Malinowski znał go z podobizn w gazetach. – Niechże pan pozwoli... – wziął Malinowskiego za łokieć. – Ależ panie ministrze... – Jestem u siebie. Proszę... Daruje pan, że nie mogę go przyjąć w gabinecie, mam tam kilka osób, a nie chciałem narażać pana na zbyt długie oczekiwanie. Pomówimy tutaj. – Jak pan minister każe. Weszli do dużej sali, gdzie pośrodku stał stół, nakryty zielonym suknem, pod ścianami zaś jedno przy drugim krzesła. – Słucham pana – powiedział minister – przywiózł pan sprawozdanie? Malinowski gorączkowo zaczął odpinać tekę i wydobywszy z niej arkusz maszynowego pisma, podał go ministrowi. – Oto jest, panie ministrze. – Aha, doskonale. Wziął sprawozdanie i podszedł do okna. Czytał chwilę i zmarszczył brwi: – Może mi pan to objaśni, panie dyrektorze. Malinowski, który stał w miejscu, w trzech krokach był już przy oknie. – Służę, panie ministrze. – Co to znaczy rubryka "nieściągalne"?. O, tutaj, z kwotą czterystu jedenastu tysięcy? Ewaryst chrząknął i zaczął objaśniać. Jąkał się, ale przecie wyłożył rzecz jasno, bardziej jasno, niż to było jego zamiarem. Od szeregu miesięcy z niecierpliwością oczekiwał tego posłuchania, stawał na głowie, by nie Szubert, nie Jaskólski, lecz on mógł osobiście zetknąć się z ministrem. Trzeba było uciekać się do najbardziej złożonych wybiegów, używać wszelkich sposobów i sposobików, by nie wywołać podejrzliwości tamtych panów, a teraz, gdy jako przedstawiciel zarządu Funduszu Budowlanego uzyskał nareszcie upragnioną audiencję, coś go zatknęło i zamiast czym prędzej korzystać z rzadkiej sposobności, kluczył i mogło nawet na to wyglądać, że broni Jaskólskiego. Było to śmieszne, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie plany pokrzyżowała mu niespodziewana sceneria posłuchania. Ułożył sobie, że będzie siedział w gabinecie naprzeciw ministra, że w odpowiednich momentach samym wyrazem twarzy da do zrozumienia to, czego nie chciałby określić słowami, że zdoła zręcznie podsunąć i kilka wątpliwości. Tymczasem minister czytał sprawozdanie chodząc wzdłuż ściany od okna do okna, zdawał się śpieszyć i nie zwracać uwagi na modulację głosu, na przerwy wiele mówiące i jakby zakłopotanie Ewarysta. Pocieszające było tylko jego widoczne niezadowolenie z wykazu. W komisji budżetowej Sejmu podniesiono zarzuty przeciw działalności Funduszu, a stan rzeczywisty nie dawał ministrowi możności ich obalenia. – Panowie zbyt wielkodusznie, zbyt szczodrobliwie gospodarujecie tam groszem publicznym – powiedział minister, wreszcie spojrzawszy na Malinowskiego. Ewaryst zaczerwienił się. – Panie ministrze, ja najzupełniej jestem tego zdania... – To uprzejmie z pańskiej strony, panie dyrektorze. – Pan minister źle może mnie zrozumiał. Istotnie, często pożyczki są udzielane z karygodną lekkomyślnością... – Tego nie powiedziałem i nie myślę, by prezes Szubert należał do ludzi pod jakimkolwiek względem karygodnych czy lekkomyślnych. – Ja też, broń Boże... Ale, panie ministrze, pan minister był łaskaw zaznaczyć, że my tam źle gospodarujemy. Otóż ja pragnąłbym zapewnić pana ministra, że osobiście jestem w Funduszu Budowlanym tylko wicedyrektorem i mój wpływ na działalność instytucji, mówiąc właściwie, jest żaden. Minister zmierzył go wzrokiem. – W takim razie dlaczego panu powierzono złożenie wyjaśnień? Malinowski przełknął ślinę i pomyślał: – Teraz albo nigdy! – Rozłożył ręce. – Może dlatego, panie ministrze, że nie każdy, kto ponosi faktyczną odpowiedzialność, ma odwagę ją ponieść... – Co pan przez to rozumie? – Ja umyślnie, panie ministrze, pragnąłem podkreślić, że ja nie starałem się unikać przedstawienia panu ministrowi tych rzeczy... Dla dobra sprawy – dodał z powagą. Minister podniósł brwi. – Jakiej sprawy? – W ogóle... Funduszu, sprawy publicznej... Ponieważ minister włożył ręce do kieszeni i zdawał się czekać na dalsze, wyraźniejsze informacje, Malinowski powiedział: – Istotnie, panie ministrze, pan prezes Szubert niewiele ma czasu i możności wniknięcia w każdą rzecz. Właściwie to dyrektor Jaskólski robi wszystko, decyduje o wszystkim. Prezes ma do niego nieograniczone zaufanie. Nagle minister odwrócił się doń i patrząc mu wprost w oczy, zapytał: – A jak pan wyobraża sobie unikanie podobnych "nieściągalnych" pożyczek? – Jeżeli pan minister pozwoli... Mam nawet przypadkowo przy sobie notatki... – Jakie notatki? – Dotyczące planu zmian w statucie Funduszu i w przepisach... – Proszę – wyciągnął rękę minister. Malinowski podał mu arkusiki zapisane maszynowym pismem. Pisał to sam w najgłębszej tajemnicy przez szereg godzin, gdyż nie chciał nikogo wtajemniczać, a pisać na maszynie nie umiał. Minister przejrzał pobieżnie notatki i potrząsnął głową: – Tu nie widzę nic wyraźnego... – To tylko notatki. – Zbyt ogólnikowe... Co znaczy na przykład: "Należy zapobiegać zbyt pośpiesznym decyzjom w przyznawaniu subsydiów stowarzyszeniom". O, tu, punkt siódmy... Przecie to rozumie się samo przez się. Zanadto ogólnikowe. Albo punkt dziewiąty: "Trzeba pomoc finansową ograniczyć do niezbędnego minimum"... To i tak jasne. Albo co znaczy... Nie, proszę pana... Hm... Jeżeli pan zechce opracować szczegółowy memoriał, będę panu wdzięczny. – Na kiedy pan minister każe? – W ciągu, powiedzmy, tygodnia. – Ale, panie ministrze, nie chciałbym... obawiałbym się... Jeżeli to pójdzie drogą urzędową... – Ach, o to panu chodzi. Więc dobrze. Złoży pan w moim osobistym sekretariacie. – Wedle rozkazu pana ministra. – Dziękuję panu i do widzenia. Miło mi było pana poznać. – O... panie ministrze. Malinowski wyszedł zgrzany i czerwony. Nakładając futro zobaczył w lustrze wypieki na twarzy i mruknął do siebie: – przeklęta trema. Był jednak zadowolony z siebie i z przebiegu posłuchania. Bądź co bądź mógł być przekonany, że podstawił nogę Jaskólskiemu. Wprawdzie mierzył wyżej, przypuszczając, że przy sposobności owych niefortunnych czterystu tysięcy złotych uda się wysadzić samego Szuberta, ale w porę się spostrzegł, że minister ma dla Szuberta sympatię. – Całe moje szczęście – myślał – żem w porę wykręcił kota ogonem. Ale jak to taki minister w sposób elegancki umie dać do zrozumienia. Na tym właśnie polega sztuka kierowania. Niby nic nie powiedział, ale wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia: Szubert to mój człowiek, ale Jaskólskiego chętnie bym wylał, byleś mi dostarczył dobrego pretekstu. Delikatnie, przezornie i zrozumiale! Psiakość! To cała sztuka. Tacy właśnie muszą robić wielkie kariery. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdy człowiek ma pewny grunt pod nogami, zaraz inaczej się czuje. Nie święci garnki lepią. W każdym razie to dobry system: nie mówić niczego wprost. Taki Urusow, na przykład, mógłby mi powiedzieć wówczas, że się śpieszy, że przeprasza mnie, że musi wyjść z domu, a powiedział: – Prosiłbym pana, by pan dłużej został u mnie, ale doprawdy nie ośmielę się zatrzymywać, gdyż już po szóstej. Ludzie, którym urodzenie lub stanowisko daje pewność siebie, umieją każdego postawić w kropce: ani na prawo, ani na lewo, tylko akurat musisz tak zrobić, jak on chce. A dlaczego?... Bo są pewni siebie. Po takim widać, że on dużo więcej znaczy, dużo jest ważniejszy, niż potrzebuje okazywać. – Trzeba zachowywać się tak jak siłacz, który lekko trzyma za kark, lecz wiadomo, że może połamać kości. O!... Im kto lżej trzyma, tym słuszniej będą się spodziewać, że jest atletą. Nigdy nie wykładać wszystkich kart na stół! Jak w hazardzie: odkryjesz bloteczkę, to inni myślą, że w ręku masz cztery asy. O rozmowie tedy z ministrem postanowił Malinowski zdać Szubertowi jak najskąpszą relację. Prezes jest zbyt roztargniony, by mógł się zaniepokoić. Przeciwnie, należy mu jeszcze nakadzić, że niby minister jest nim zachwycony. Jaskólski trudniej dałby się nabrać, ale go na szczęście nie było w Warszawie. Właśnie nad wyprawieniem go do Łucka musiał się Malinowski sporo napracować. Najpierw pokiełbasiło się sprawy z wołyńską dyrekcją robót publicznych, później zapowiedziało się przyjazd do Łucka kogoś z Zarządu Funduszu, a w dniu, kiedy Malinowski miał jechać – trzeba trafu – stłukł tak kolano, że prawie okulał. I musiał pojechać Jaskólski. A tegoż wieczora zacny poseł Jasiński wyskoczył z tą interpelacją w komisji budżetowej. Wszystko było ukartowane po majstersku, no i skutki, jeżeli nie najlepsze, to w każdym razie bardzo dobre. Malinowski omal nie zagwizdał z ukontentowania, lecz z daleka zobaczył na rogu Jasnej panią Karasiową i w sam czas zdążył przybrać stosowny wyraz twarzy, kłaniając się bardzo serdecznie. Z tą babą należało się liczyć ze względu na jej duże stosunki, no i dlatego, że jej syn żenił się z kuzynką, właściwie z kuzynką Bogny, ale tym samym i jego. Poza tym młody Karaś miał znajomości i wpływy w prasie. A to było cenne. – Swoją drogą – uśmiechnął się do siebie Malinowski – jak to, w miarę jak człowiek rośnie, musi liczyć się z większą coraz liczbą ludzi. Co mnie dawniej obchodziła prasa? Czy minister?... Nawet Szubert niewiele. Wystarczało trzymać dobrze z Jagodą. Rośnie człowiek, rośnie. – Windę pan dyrektor każe? – ukłonił się woźny na dole. – Za każdym razem będziesz pytał? – zmarszczył brwi Malinowski – raz na zawsze powiedziałem, zrozumiano? – Słucham pana dyrektora, ale winda jest teraz na górze i myślałem... – Nic tu nie masz do myślenia. Myślę ja, a ty masz robić, co ci każę. Dosyć nabiegał się w swoim czasie po schodach na czwarte piętro, a teraz mógł i na pierwsze jeździć, a robił to z tym większą przyjemnością, że przez to dawał widomy znak swojej władzy. Na samym początku wypadkiem usłyszał rozmowę dwóch woźnych: – Taki ważny się zrobił – mówił jeden – dawniej szorował po schodach na czwartaka, a teraz, jak dyrektorem ostał, to i na pierwsze piechotą nie łaska. – Zhardział – dodał drugi – najlepiej mu mówić, jak ja: winda się zacięła, proszę pana dyrektora... To mruknie "psiakrew!" – i dyma na piechotę. Obaj struchleli, gdy ukazał się zza filaru. W przeciągu godziny wyrzucił ich na zbity pysk. Była nawet sprawa w sądzie pracy, lecz wydaleni woźni nic nie uzyskali, gdyż zeznanie dyrektora o niedopuszczalnych obelgach ze strony niższych funkcjonariuszów w stosunku do jego osoby wystarczyło, by stwierdzić słuszność wydalenia. Podobna historia była i z jednym z urzędników w wydziale rachuby, niejakim Lubaszkiem. Rzecz nawet miała początek zabawny. Lubaszek przyszedł do Malinowskiego ze skargą na jednego z kolegów, który miał o nim powiedzieć: – Lubaszek to prochu nie wymyśli. Ponieważ do kompetencji Malinowskiego należały także sprawy personalne, poszkodowany przyszedł doń żądać sprawiedliwości. – Tak panu powiedział? – uśmiechnął się Malinowski – a cóż, może pan proch wymyśli? – Ja? – zdziwił się urzędnik. Był to trochę niemrawy i niemłody już człowiek, zawsze źle ubrany, a przy tym kłaniający się zwierzchnikom bez należnego szacunku i Malinowski go nie lubił. – Tak. Pytam pana, czy wymyśli pan proch?... Nie?... No więc i w porządku. – Ale on mnie obraził. – To pan obraź jego. Powiedz mu pan, że on... nie odkryje Ameryki. Mnie zaś proszę tymi głupstwami głowy nie zawracać. Może pan odejść. Jednakże nazajutrz, gdy Malinowski swoim zwyczajem obchodził biura, lustrując pilność pracy, w rachubie przypomniał Lubaszka i zapytał: – No, jakże tam, panie Lubaszek, wymyślił pan proch? Wszyscy zachichotali, jak się należało, a delikwent zbladł i nic nie odpowiedział. – Pytam pana – ostrzej, ale jeszcze wesoło powtórzył Malinowski – kiedy pan proch wymyśli?... – Żeby nas w powietrze nie wysadził – dodał ktoś usłużnie. – No, panie Lubaszek, jakże będzie z tym prochem? Urzędnik zerwał się i zaczął głośno krzyczeć: – Ja, ja... protestuję, ja protestuję!... – Co? Co pan robi? – zmierzył go ironicznym spojrzeniem Malinowski. – Protestuję! Pan nie ma prawa ze mnie drwić... mnie ośmieszać! – Uspokój się – mitygował go któryś z kolegów. – To jest znęcanie się! Ja protestuję! – trząsł się Lubaszek. Malinowski uczuł, że istotnie niepotrzebnie zakpił z Lubaszka, ale chciał przecie tylko zażartować. Jeżeli taki głupiec nie zna się na żartach, to sam sobie winien. W każdym razie należało utrzymać swój prestiż i Malinowski zrobiwszy groźną minę podniósł głos: – Milczeć! – Nie będę milczeć – krzyczał już półprzytomny Lubaszek – pan nie ma prawa! Pan jest taki wielki, a samemu portki niedawno wyślizgiwały się na urzędniczym stołku. Co pan jest właściwie za figura?! Pan sam prochu nie wymyślił... Malinowski uderzył pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyły kałamarze. – Ja pana, cymbale jeden, bez prochu stąd wysadzę, aż się za panem zakurzy! Na bruk wyrzucę! Urzędnik opadł na krzesło, w pokoju panowała śmiertelna cisza. Malinowski trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł. Z wydaleniem urzędnika kontraktowego była trudniejsza sprawa niż z woźnymi. Trzeba było wypłacić odszkodowanie i rzecz wymagała decyzji samego Szuberta. Prezes wprawdzie nagadał Malinowskiemu wiele impertynencji, ale wreszcie zgodził się. O zostawienie Lubaszka zabiegała jeszcze i delegacja urzędników, ale Malinowski postawił na swoim. Nawet drogą okólną próbowano wywrzeć nań nacisk przez Bognę i to najbardziej go rozwścieczyło, a gdy Bogna zaczęła mówić o Lubaszku, postanowił raz na zawsze oduczyć ją wsadzania nosa w nie swoje sprawy. – Moja droga – powiedział – wypraszam sobie wtrącanie się w moje czynności urzędowe. Mam sam dość, jak myślę, rozumu, by postąpić jak się należy. Nie zniosę tej obrzydliwej mody, by mąż miał wysłuchiwać babską krytykę swoich decyzji. U mnie to się nie pokaże! Szlus, fertig i nie ma o czym gadać. Odniósł wówczas wrażenie, że się obraziła, zdawało mu się nawet, że zbladła i miała łzy w oczach. – To nic nie szkodzi – pomyślał – lepiej zapamięta, a na przyszłość trzy razy się zastanowi, zanim spróbuje mną kręcić. Było to w pierwszych miesiącach urzędowania Malinowskiego na nowym stanowisku i od tego czasu nie zdarzyło się, by Bogna chociaż raz zapytała o sprawy biurowe. Wprawdzie sam opowiadał jej chętnie o wszystkim. Nieraz zwróciła mu uwagę na to lub owo, a że znała się dobrze na zwyczajach panujących w biurze Funduszu, więc też niektóre jej rady nie były pozbawione słuszności. Obrazę szybko zapomniała, jak sądził, dzięki temu, że postąpił jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, przynosząc jej nazajutrz cały kilogram czekoladek. Nic nie powiedział, nawet nie napomknął o wczorajszej scysji, ale rozumiało się samo przez się, że miało to osłodzić gorzką pigułkę. Zresztą i okazje do nowych "wstawiennictw" nie zdarzały się. Po wylaniu woźnych i Lubaszka wśród personelu zapanował mores co się zowie. – Nauczycie się jeszcze, dranie, kłaniać się panu Malinowskiemu – powtarzał sobie dawniej, ilekroć ktoś z lekceważeniem doń się odnosił. I nauczyli się: Nauczyli się kłaniać z szacunkiem i szybko wstawać, gdy tylko zatrzymywał się przy którymś biurku. Zrozumieli, że z panem wicedyrektorem lepiej mieć dobre stosunki niż złe, że na jego życzliwość można sobie zarobić grzecznością, usłużnością i dostarczaniem mu informacji o różnych sprawach kolegów. Zaczęło się to od doktora Pietruszewskiego, pełniącego obowiązki kierownika rachuby. Malinowski niezbyt go lubił; głównie za używanie owego doktorskiego tytułu. Ale gdy przy wyrzucaniu Lubaszka, właśnie dzięki wiadomościom skwapliwie podanym przez Pietruszewskiego, mógł wymóc na Szubercie dymisję gburowatego urzędnika, wykazawszy jego błędy i zaniedbania, Pietruszewski w ciągu sześciu tygodni otrzymał nominację na kierownika. – Wszystko to jest polityka, moja droga – mówił Bognie – polityka to sztuka zjednywania sobie ludzi. – Albo... tylko ich usług – odpowiedziała. – To mi jest obojętne – wzruszał ramionami – byle robili tak jak ja chcę, a co sobie myślą... Mogą mi nawet życzyć nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci. Bylem ja o tym nie wiedział. – Nie posądzam cię, byś mówił to szczerze. – Zapewne... hm... zapewne. Jestem zresztą przekonany, że lubią mnie, dlaczego mieliby nie lubić? – Bo nie dbasz o to. – Trudno, żebym chodził przed nimi na tylnych łapkach. – To nie, ale ja sądzę, że życzliwość ludzi zyskuje się w najprostszy sposób: przez własną życzliwość dla nich – mówiła Bogna. – A ja jestem zdania, że nie ma po co się wysilać. – Jest po co – upierała się. – Czyż nigdy nie odczuwałeś radości, jaką daje poczucie, że cię otaczają ludzie życzliwi, serdeczni, którzy cię lubią?... – Nie, moja droga. Mnie wystarczy, żebym odczuwał należny szacunek, żeby się mnie bali i żeby cenili. A na sympatię gwiżdżę. – Masz bardzo zimny stosunek do tych spraw, albo udajesz, czy sam sobie wmawiasz taki stosunek. Jednak i z tego punktu widzenia nie masz racji. – Niby dlaczego? – Bo uczucia u ludzi większą odgrywają rolę niż rozsądek, niż trzeźwy rachunek. I dzięki Bogu, że tak jest na świecie. Choćby cię najbardziej cenili, choćby drżeli przed tobą – na tym nie ugruntujesz swojej kariery. – To jeszcze zobaczymy, moja droga – uśmiechał się pobłażliwie. Przecie znał życie i rozumiał je doskonale. Był przekonany, że człowiek tyle jest wart, ile inni przez niego mogą mieć zysku. Niekoniecznie pieniężnego, ale zawsze zysku, czy to w formie protekcji, czy pod postacią zaspokojenia snobizmu, czy w inny sposób. Póki człowiek ma pieniądze i znaczenie w świecie, póty będą się z nim liczyć i lubić go, lecz niech zejdzie na psy, niech straci majątek i pozycję, pies z kulawą nogą nań się nie obejrzy. I żadne lubienie, żadna życzliwość wówczas się nie odezwie. Nikt za złamany grosz mu nie pomoże, nikt nie będzie się z nim liczył. Im dłużej żył, tym jaskrawiej przedstawiał mu się świat jako szerokie koryto, do którego trzeba się dopchać, nie żałując swoich łokci i cudzych żeber, a uczepić się mocno i póty jeść, aż się stanie tak ciężkim, że już trudno człowieka ruszyć z miejsca. Ci najbliżsi koryta rządzą światem, dalsi zadowalają się ochłapami i służą tamtym; odgradzając ich od wygłodniałego tłumu na peryferiach, gdzie z braku dostępu do koryta ludzie wymyślają sobie idee, filozofię, sztukę, teorie polityczne, wzniosłe hasła, słowem namiastki pożywnego karmu: pieniędzy, władzy, znaczenia. Oczywiście nie był to obraz piękny i Malinowski nie zachwycał się nim nigdy. Dobrze jeszcze z lat studenckich pamiętał pogardę, jaką żywił dla opasłych burżujów, pławiących się w tłustym życiu aż do przesytu, ale pamiętał także i zazdrość, która go żarła, jego, takiegoż człowieka z krwi i ciała, z ambicją nienasyconą i głodnym brzuchem, człowieka nie mogącego dla siebie znaleźć prostej czy krętej, łatwej czy trudnej, śliskiej czy ciernistej – jakiejkolwiek szczeliny w tłoku, by docisnąć się nią do prawdziwego życia, do pełnej kieszeni, do pełnego żołądka, do win musujących i cylindrów, do nisko kłaniającej się służby, do szykownych kobiet, arystokratek, aktorek, wykąpanych, pachnących, kapryśnych, w jedwabiach i tweedach wytwornych i luksusowych... Jedni z kolegów odziedziczyli po dziadach i pradziadach prawo i glejt, innym torował drogę worek z pieniędzmi, a on krążył na uboczu i jeśli nie przystawał do nikogo, jeżeli nie miał przyjaciół, to dlatego, że do tamtych nie mógł sięgnąć, a tymi, równie ubogimi, brzydził się: nienawidził ich, a raczej nienawidził w nich swojej własnej nędzy, łatanych spodni i perkalowej bielizny, studenckiej garkuchni, szwaczek i pokojówek, tanich papierosów i dziurawych butów. Nigdy nie zdradził się przed nikim z tej cierpkiej oskomy, która gryzła go po nocach, z tych marzeń, które w ciemności jaśniały rozpalonymi do białości nagimi ciałami kobiet, nurzających się w drogocennych futrach, z tych wykwintnych pijatyk po wspaniałych gabinetach restauracyjnych... Zamknął to w sobie, zamknął tak silnie jak umiał, by mu nikt tego z oczu wyczytać nie mógł. Dlatego też zapisał się do harcerstwa: To dawało mu dobry szyld jego abstynencji, to otwierało dostęp do sportu, jedynego terenu, na którym mógł być za pan brat z arystokratycznymi i bogatymi kolegami, gdzie poznawał ich rasowe, szykowne, luksusowe siostry, narzeczone, kuzynki, które co nocy potem posiadał wyobraźnią, upijając się ich wypielęgnowanym ciałem i pokorą dumnych oczu... A później siadał rozparty, niby w klubowym fotelu, na trzeszczącym wiedeńskim krzesełku i paląc zamiast hawańskiego cygara wstrętnego papierosa, przez kłęby dymu zwycięskim spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w krzywe żelazne łóżko, na którym rozciągały się smukłe członki znużonej rozkoszą, nieobecnej kochanki. Ciężkie były dnie po tych nocach, dnie zawziętego kucia, upartej nauki, przez którą prowadziła niepewna i zamglona, ale jedyna droga do wybicia się, dorwania się do koryta. Dobrze te dnie i te noce pamiętał Ewaryst Malinowski. Między nimi, jak między chropowatymi żarnami boleśnie szlifowała się jego psychika, jego umysł i charakter. Nie starły go na proch, lecz wytoczyły zeń twarde, opancerzone ziarno. Wiedział, czego chce, i rozumiał siebie zbyt dobrze, by cośkolwiek zachwiać mogło wskazówką magnetyczną w jego życiowym kompasie. Zawsze i wszędzie odnajdywała ona biegun, ku któremu polaryzowała się cała jego istota, wszystkie pragnienia, wszystkie nadzieje, żądze i marzenia. Ostatnie lata były najcięższe. Śmierć matki zmusiła go do przerwania studiów, do zatopienia się w małej dziurze prowincjonalnej, do wystawania za ladą składu aptecznego, z którego okien widać było jedynie zabłocony kwadrat rynku, który zdawał się być dla niego granicami świata. Stawał przed lustrem i z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się sobie: czy młody, piękny, inteligentny, sprytny, wykształcony, niewart jest najlepszego losu?... A potem patrzał przez okno i ogarniało go przerażenie. – Uciekać stąd, uciekać czym prędzej i za wszelką cenę! – powiedział sobie, gryząc wargi. I rzeczywiście jego wyjazd przypominał ucieczkę. W ciągu tygodnia sprzedał wszystko za byle co, zmarnował, byle móc wydobyć się do stolicy. W Warszawie po długich zabiegach dostał posadę w Kasie Chorych. Lecz i tu nie otwierały się żadne perspektywy. Przeniesienie się do Funduszu Budowlanego było jedynie zwiększeniem zarobku, dało możliwość odkładania oszczędności, dało możność wegetacji przy jednoczesnym noszeniu eleganckich ubrań i pogodnej, niefrasobliwej miny. I nic się nie zmieniało. Po upływie roku z przerażeniem stwierdził, że maska pogody i niefrasobliwości zaczyna przyrastać mu do twarzy, że zaczyna godzić się z losem. Nie stracił wiary w siebie, lecz tracił wiarę w swoje szczęście. I znowu się poderwał. Tak jak na Uniwersytecie przez skauting, jak w Kasie Chorych przez organizację urzędniczą i partię polityczną, tak teraz postanowił wypłynąć przez dorwanie się do życia towarzyskiego. Uchwycił się tej myśli oburącz i los zaczął mu sprzyjać: Do Funduszu przyszedł Borowicz, jeden z tych kolegów uniwersyteckich, którzy należąc do najlepszych sfer, najmniej zadzierali nosa. Przez Borowicza dostał się do domu Bogny Jezierskiej, gdzie z początku czuł się bardzo nieswojo, gdzie musiał trzymać się w ustawicznym naprężeniu nerwów, w pogotowiu uwagi i nadrabiać miną. Był to zupełnie inny świat niż ten, w którym Malinowski żył dotychczas. Inni tu byli ludzie, inne, przynajmniej na pozór inne motywy ich działania, inny stosunek do życia. Co najbardziej uderzało, to ich jakieś niezrozumiałe pozerstwo czy po prostu naiwność w przywiązywaniu wagi do rzeczy nierealnych, praktycznie obojętnych, nie posiadających żadnego waloru obiegowego. Robili wrażenie dzieci, które nie pojmują sensu otaczającej rzeczywistości. Bujanie w zagadnieniach oderwanych, długie spory na tematy tak nierealne, jak na przykład sztuka czy filozofia, rozcinanie włosa na cztery części lub zajmowanie się pospolitymi sprawami dnia z dziwaczną pretensją dopatrywania się w nich objawów jakichś poważnych problemów. Przy tym ten sposób ich mówienia, te przenośnie, półsłówka i skróty, porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, cytowane nazwiska, które starczały im za argumenty, wyrażając jakby cały kompleks pojęć – wszystko to było dziwne, obce, zabawne, lecz jednak piękne. Z nich wszystkich Bogna jedna była mu bliższa, zrozumialsza i naturalniejsza. Chociaż w biurze stykali się rzadko i nie był to dla niej żaden szczególniejszy zaszczyt przyjmowanie u siebie pana Malinowskiego, okazywała wyraźne zainteresowanie jego osobą. Po pierwszej bytności u niej powiedział sobie: – Uważaj, bracie! Kobita leci na ciebie, jak amen w pacierzu. Długo myślał nad tym i wreszcie zdecydował się: – Może wart jestem i lepszego losu, ale przy moim pechu lepiej mieć wróbla w garści niż czekać na gołębia, co siedzi na sęku. Zresztą Bogna podobała mu się bardzo. Nie była może zbyt ładna, nie była też zbyt młoda, ale miała rasę i sznyt, wyglądała elegancko, miała szerokie stosunki, własne mieszkanie i jakieś nadzieje spadkowe, wprawdzie niewielkie, ale zawsze coś. Zapewne nie mogła równać się z takimi pannami Symienieckimi czy Pajęckimi, których posagi zrobiłyby z człowieka od razu magnata, ale tamte były gołębiami, do których sięgnąć niełatwo, zaś ta kobieta najwyraźniej miała się ku niemu. – Kujmy żelazo póki gorące – postanowił i skupił na tym postanowieniu wszystkie wysiłki. Im bliższy był celu, tym bardziej odzyskiwał wiarę w siebie, w swoją wartość, w swoje przeznaczenie. Nominacja na stanowisko wicedyrektora potwierdziła tę wiarę w zupełności. Ani przez moment nie przypuszczał, by niespodziewany awans był następstwem czegoś innego, jak po prostu docenienia przez zwierzchników jego osobistych zalet i kwalifikacji. Przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś mówił jego kuzyn Feliks: – Każdy człowiek ma chwilę w życiu, gdy szczęście lezie mu do rąk. Rzecz w tym, że trzeba mieć rozsądek i rozwagę, by poznać się na tym. Na przykład ja umiałem to zrobić i dzisiaj widzisz, czym jestem. Czekaj na dobrą passę. Było to wówczas, gdy Malinowski zwrócił się do Feliksa o jakąś pomoc przed ucieczką z prowincji do Warszawy. Feliks wprawdzie nic zrobić nie chciał, ale jego rada okazała się słuszna i mądra. Przyszła dobra passa. "...Przepowiednia Twoja, Najdroższy Feliksie, sprawdziła się co do joty – pisał Ewaryst, zapraszając go na ślub – i da Bóg, dojdę może do takiej pozycji w świecie, jak Ty". Od najmłodszych lat przyświecał Malinowskiemu ten żywy przykład wydobycia na powierzchnię, ten brat stryjeczny pełen stateczności, powagi, szanowany i ceniony, a przede wszystkim bogaty, który w rodzinie był chlubą i na pokrewieństwo z którym powoływano się, ilekroć chciano dodać sobie znaczenia i solidności. Jego też jednego chciał pokazać Bognie i jej znajomym, i nie zawiódł się, że Feliks wywrze na nich najkorzystniejsze wrażenie. Obecnie pomyślna passa zaczęła się, zdawało się, rozwijać w szybkim tempie. Wizyta u ministra i wyraźne polecenie przygotowania memoriału otwierały nowe wielkie możliwości. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przed drzwiami swego gabinetu. Nie zdążył jeszcze oswoić się z ich rzeczywistością, na ciemnym tle widniała tabliczka: Wicedyrektor E. Malinowski. Każde spojrzenie na te drzwi dawało mu jakby upewnienie, że odmiana jego losu nie jest wytworem fantazji. Każdy przechodzący korytarzem musiał dostrzec tabliczkę, musiał widzieć, że pan E. Malinowski nie jest już jednym z milionów, lecz zajmuje poważne stanowisko kierownicze. Drzwi te bardziej niż noszona w kieszeni legitymacja, bardziej niż jego nazwisko, zajmujące trzecie miejsce na liście płac, bardziej niż cokolwiek dokumentowały jego pozycję wśród ludzi, gdyż nieustannie i trwale przemawiały do zewnętrzności. Za drzwiami był tylko nieduży gabinet umeblowany zwykłymi sprzętami biurowymi, jakby nie zadomowiony, nie zamieszkany, nie noszący na sobie żadnych oznak przynależności do Malinowskiego. Równie dobrze mógł tu jutro urzędować ktokolwiek inny. Nie tak na przykład jak z ogromnym gabinetem Szuberta, gdzie wszystko było urządzone własnymi meblami właściciela, gdzie znać było, że panuje tu dygnitarz, któremu wolno zagospodarować się według własnego upodobania. Z upodobania tego wprawdzie żartowano w Funduszu. Żartowała Bogna i Borowicz, pokpiwali inni i Malinowski śmiał się wraz z nimi, ale śmiał się na ich odpowiedzialność. W gruncie rzeczy gabinet Szuberta urządzony był przecie wspaniale, miał kąt do pracy, kąt do odpoczynku, makaty, gobeliny, cenne, a nawet bardzo cenne przedmioty, meble eleganckie i wygodne. Początkowo Malinowski nosił się z zamiarem upiększenia – zadomowienia również i swego gabinetu. Nie doszło do tego z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał narazić się Jaskólskiemu, po drugie, odradzała Bogna, a poza tym nie było na to pieniędzy. Zresztą z biegiem czasu Ewaryst nauczył się myśleć o tym pokoju, jako o tymczasowej przystani, o chwilowym popasie, o etapie, do którego o tyle tylko trzeba przywiązywać znaczenie, że jest pierwszym. Tym razem poczucie to wyraźniejsze było niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Tym razem po raz pierwszy w życiu trzymał niejako w ręku cugle własnego losu. Wszystko lub prawie wszystko zależało od przedłożenia, które ma przygotować dla ministra. Usiadł i uważnie czytał własne notatki. Były przecie tak jasne i zrozumiałe, że pojąć nie umiał, dlaczego uznane zostały przez ministra za ogólnikowe. – Trzeba je przerobić, – myślał – ująć w paragrafy, podać konkretne przykłady. Ale jak, ale jak? Właściwie mówiąc wierzył, że te notatki są już ostatnim słowem w tym, co mógł ministrowi przedstawić. Zawierały przecie ostrą krytykę dotychczasowej działalności Funduszu i wskazywały, że na przyszłość należy przedsięwziąć więcej ostrożności. Cóż można do tego dodać?... Gdyby minister miał więcej czasu i uważniej przeczytał, na pewno nie żądałby niczego ponadto... – A może to tylko haczyk?... Może chciał memoriału, by zdyskredytować mnie w oczach Szuberta i wsadzić na moje miejsce jakiegoś swego protegowanego?... Wszystko jest możliwe... Zamyślił się i doszedł do wniosku: – Memoriał musi być tak skomponowany, by ani Szubert, ani Jaskólski nie mogli się do niczego przyczepić. Trzeba na samym początku i na końcu wsadzić pochwały dla nich. Zwłaszcza dla Szuberta, bo jeśli jest on kreaturą ministra, a to nie ulega wątpliwości... Drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu wpadł Szubert. Malinowski ledwie zdążył zsunąć notatki do szuflady. – Wróciłeś pan? – zawołał prezes – no i cóż, u licha, nie przychodzisz pan do mnie? – Właśnie przed chwilą, panie prezesie... – No i cóż? – Ciężką miałem przeprawę – westchnął Malinowski. – Gadajże pan, do diabła! Minister zaakceptował? – Dużo to kosztowało wysiłków, ale w końcu przyznał nam rację. Szubert wytrzeszczył oczy. – A cóż z interpelacją tego bałwana? – Ach – machnął ręką Malinowski, dając do zrozumienia, iż minister zbytnio się interpelacją nie przejmuje – za to o panu, panie prezesie, wyrażał się z wielką sympatią, z prawdziwym uznaniem. Aż mi serce rosło, bo myślę sobie... – Co pan sobie myślisz – przerwał Szubert – to pańska sprawa. Opowiadaj pan szczegółowo. Malinowski przygryzł wargi. Dawniej znosił bez protestu niegrzeczności Szuberta. Oczekiwał też, że wicedyrektora prezes będzie inaczej traktował niż podrzędnego urzędnika. Jakże musiał panować nad sobą, by znosić nadal te gburowate uwagi. Gdy wreszcie prezes wyszedł, Malinowski wyciągnął za nim pięść. – Poczekaj ty, draniu. Jeszcze inaczej będziesz śpiewał. Wprawdzie groźba ta nie mogła zrealizować się w najbliższej przyszłości, ale niech tylko Jaskólski otrzyma dymisję, a to wydawało się rzeczą pewną, czas będzie pomyśleć i o Szubercie. Malinowski nie wątpił, że otrzyma stanowisko po Jaskólskim. W całym Funduszu nikt nie nadawał się na to. Krasowski jąkał się, naczelnik wydziału samorządowego Ignatowski mógł wchodzić w rachubę, ale Ewaryst był już na tropie pewnej sprawy, która z lekka mogła i tego kandydata utrącić. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Jagodę, ten miał plecy, ale nie posiadał prezencji i wyrobienia. Stosunki Malinowskiego z Jagodą nie zepsuły się zresztą bynajmniej. Major wprawdzie nie ukrywał swego zdziwienia z powodu nominacji Malinowskiego, ale z właściwą sobie lojalnością od razu zaczął go traktować jak zwierzchnika, co Malinowskiego krępowało do tego stopnia, że starał się nie zaglądać do dawnego swego pokoju. Była tego i inna ważniejsza przyczyna: humory Borowicza. Ten zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się suchy, opryskliwy, milczący. – Żre go zawiść – myślał Malinowski – niby ma dwa fakultety, a ja jednego nie skończyłem, w towarzystwie też więcej znaczył ode mnie, a tymczasem poszedłem w górę, gdy on nie ruszył się z miejsca. Toteż humory Borowicza należało traktować pobłażliwie. Nieraz jednak Malinowskiego korciło, by go utemperować, dać odczuć swoją władzę, "podciągnąć" dawnego kolegę. Jeżeli tego nie robił, wiele się na to składało przyczyn. Przede wszystkim byłoby nierozsądnie psuć sobie stosunki z człowiekiem, bywającym w najlepszych domach w Warszawie, z którym zażyłe "tykanie się" dawało swego rodzaju markę, po wtóre przyjaźn jego z Bogną też musiała być wzięta pod uwagę, a poza tym Malinowski lubił Borowicza, lubił szczerze i – co tu gadać – miał dlań sporo podziwu. O ile zaś dawniej niechętnie przyznawał się przed samym sobą do tego, o tyle teraz, gdy i on z innej strony mógł imponować Borowiczowi swoim dyrektorstwem, rachunek się wyrównywał. – Boczy się?... Niech się boczy – myślał Malinowski – przyzwyczai się w końcu i przejdzie mu to. I rzeczywiście zdawało się przechodzić: Stefan, który początkowo nie pokazywał się u nich wcale, zaczął od czasu do czasu zaglądać na godzinkę, na dwie, najpierw tylko z Urusowem, a później i sam. Wprawdzie bywał sztywny i milczący, ale i to musiało minąć. – Jak myślisz – zapytał raz Malinowski Jagodę – czy Borowicz ma do mnie żal o co? – Żal?... Nie wiem... Nie sądzę. – Krzywi się jakby?... Ma jakieś humory? Nie?... Jagoda wzruszył ramionami. – Neurastenik. Porządny chłop, ale neurastenik. Wszyscy oni tacy. – Jacy oni? – Oni, panowie. Krew się wysiliła i osłabiła. – No wiesz, Kaziu, Borowicz nie jest przecie cherlakiem. – Owszem, jest. Nie fizycznie. Nerwy scherlały, a przede wszystkim wola. Gatunek skazany na wymarcie. Malinowski wydął wargi. – No, nie wszyscy. Ja też jestem szlachcic, a jednak... – Ty to co innego. Nie mówiłem o szlachcie i nieszlachcie, bo to w ogóle głupi podział. Mówiłem o takich, co to od szeregu pokoleń są w zbytku, w kulturze. A ty, bracie, ty... – No?... Jagoda zaśmiał się krótko, zmarszczył brwi i powiedział: – Ja na przykład to surowe, zgrzebne płótno. Mocne jak cholera, nie zedrze się, nie zniszczy, mole tego nie zjedzą, bo im nie smakuje, ale sztywne, ścierwo, niełatwo daje się przyprasować, wybielić, wygładzić... A Borowicz i jemu podobni to jak aksamit czy inny jedwab, ani to potrzebne, ani pożyteczne, ot, jakby dla zabawy, dla przyjemności, dla upiększenia. Malinowski chciał zaoponować, stanąć w obronie ludzi, do których sam siebie rad by zaliczył, ale wolał zapytać: – A ja? – Ty?... Takeś ciekaw?... – Przyznaję: Ciekaw jestem, gdzie mnie umieścisz w tym swoim... sklepie bławatnym? – Na samym środku. Towar kurantowy, najpotrzebniejszy, najpraktyczniejszy... Ani za drogi, ani za prostacki, ot, perkal... hm... w takie kwiatki, kratki, dobrze się pierze, idzie kilometrami, ładnie wygląda... – Dziękuję ci – udawał żartobliwie oburzenie Malinowski – ładnieś mnie zakwalifikował. W rzeczywistości jednak czuł się dotknięty i tegoż dnia w rozmowie z dyrektorem Jaskólskim powiedział: – Jagoda to taki chłopski filozof. Teraz jednakże, gdy po raz dwudziesty czytał swoje notatki i po raz dwudziesty dochodził do przekonania, że zmienić ich, rozszerzyć, skonkretyzować, przerobić na memoriał nie potrafi – przyszedł mu na myśl właśnie Jagoda. Ten miał zawsze jakieś projekty, jakieś innowacje, jakieś "podstawy społeczne" czy "tezy zasadnicze"... Ale dzielić się z nim pracą równałoby się odkryciu kart, no i otworzeniu przed nim drzwi, które Malinowski trzymał teraz oburącz za klamkę. A drzwi te prowadziły do kariery. Pozostawała Bogna. Wbrew zwyczajowi, o tych swoich planach nie wspominał jej dotychczas ani jednym słowem. Przewidywał, że spotka się z opozycją. Bogna przepadała za Szubertem i za żadne skarby w świecie nie przyłożyłaby ręki do wysadzenia go z siodła. Wprawdzie Ewaryst mógł chwycić się w stosunku do niej środków, które uważał za nieodparte, mógł rozgniewać się, nie odzywać się do niej, no i na dwie, trzy noce zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Był pewien, że tym przeprowadziłby wszystko. Nie było jednak potrzeby wywoływania awantur, skoro wystarczało rzecz przemilczeć. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że rachuby na fotel prezesowski są na razie zupełnie nieaktualne, a na przeprowadzeniu planu stracić może jedynie Jaskólski, można było pomówić o tym z Bogną spokojnie. – Tym bardziej, że i tu nie potrzebuję jej wyłuszczać wszystkiego. Wystarczy, że powiem, co mam zrobić, i z lekka zapytam o jej radę. Może nawet nie zorientować się, jakie będą skutki mego memoriału. Jednakże rozmowę tę Malinowski odkładał z dnia na dzień, mając nadzieję, że sam znajdzie rozwiązanie. W tym celu przez trzy dni chodził do biura w godzinach poobiednich, zamykał się w gabinecie i pisał. Cokolwiek wszakże napisał, nie różniło się prawie wcale od pierwotnej noty. Wreszcie zdecydował się dyskretnie zwrócić się do Bogny. – Moja droga – powiedział jej po kolacji – wspominałem ci, że byłem z raportem u ministra. Otóż wyobraź sobie, teraz minister żąda, bym mu złożył memoriał o reorganizacji Funduszu Budowlanego. – Żebyś ty złożył? – zdziwiła się Bogna. – Przecież nie cesarz chiński. Skoro mówię, że ja, to ja. Minister, rozumiesz, nie jest zadowolony z działalności Funduszu. Piknęły go zwłaszcza te wyrzucone przez okno czterysta jedenaście tysięcy i chce tak na przyszłość urządzić, by nie narażać się na przykre interpelacje. – A cóż na to Szubert i pan Jaskólski? – Jak to?... O święta naiwności!... Przecie oni nic o tym nie wiedzą! – Przepraszam cię, Ew, ale sądziłam, że przede wszystkim zdałeś im sprawę z rozmowy z ministrem. – Ani mi się śniło. Jeszcze czego! Zdarza mi się świetna okazja zwrócenia na siebie uwagi wyższych czynników miarodajnych, okazja wybicia się, pokazania, co potrafię, i mam lecieć z wywieszonym językiem do tych panów. Nie, moja droga. Po mnie się to nie pokaże. Bogna jednak nie była przekonana. – Zwykła lojalność nakazuje nie robić tego za ich plecami. – Lojalność – oburzył się – pierwsze słyszę, żeby dla lojalności wyrzekać się kariery. – Pierwszy raz to słyszysz? Malinowski skrzywił się. Znowu go poprawiała. Przyznawał jej rację, więcej, starał się mówić elegancko, ale czasami człowiekowi może się wyrwać takie powiedzenie, jak "pierwsze słyszę". Nawet wynotował sobie listę tych "brukowych warszawizmów" – jak je nazywała Bogna – i nie mówił już: "na dworzu", "ubrany do figury", "pierwsze słyszę", "pomarańcz", "dosmaczyć potrawę", gdy jednak w dyskusji zwróciła mu uwagę na użycie przezeń takiego zwrotu, tracił kontenans i irytował się, gdyż podejrzewał Bognę o zamiar speszenia go w ten sposób. Obecnie jednak sprawa była zbyt poważna, a czasu zostawało niewiele. Puścił więc uwagę mimo uszu i zaczął przekonywać Bognę, że musi zachować tajemnicę wobec prezesa i Jaskólskiego, gdyż minister wyraźnie zażądał dyskrecji. Kto wie, może minister chce, by reformy zostały przeprowadzone z jego osobistej inicjatywy?... Wreszcie Ewaryst wydobył swoje notatki. – Tu wynotowałem zasadnicze tezy, ale taki jestem przemęczony, tak mnie głowa boli, że doprawdy nad opracowaniem memoriału nie mógłbym teraz pracować, a rzecz jest pilna. Liczyłem, że zechcesz mi pomóc... Bogna zgodziła się z radością. Zabrali się do notatek i Malinowski ze zdziwieniem słuchał jej komentarzy. Doskonale orientowała się w sprawach Funduszu Budowlanego, a w ciągu swojej kilkuletniej pracy w zarządzie zdążyła sobie wyrobić zdanie o różnych wadliwościach regulaminu, statutu i przepisów. Niektóre z jej spostrzeżeń uderzały swą trafnością. Zapaliła się do tematu i przegadali cały wieczór. Było już późno, gdy zaproponowała: – Jeżelibyś pozwolił, kochanie, napisałabym projekt takiego memoriału. Ty powinieneś już położyć się, jutro wcześnie musisz wstać, a mnie wcale spać się nie chce. Posiedzę i spróbuję napisać. Może ci się to przyda. – Bardzo ci dziękuję – ziewnął – ale rzeczywiście jestem zmachany. Więc napisz tak, jakeśmy mówili... Dobranoc, żoneczko, dobranoc. – Dobranoc, kochanie – ucałowała go serdecznie. – A... tego... hm, uważasz, trzeba koniecznie wsadzić do memoriału kilka komplementów dla Szuberta i Jaskólskiego, że to niby ich zasługi, owocna praca i takie rzeczy. – Jakże to ładnie z twojej strony – spojrzała nań rozjaśnionymi oczyma. – Widzisz – uśmiechnął się – zawsze mnie sądzisz gorzej niż należy. – O nie – zaprzeczyła – ja wiem, że jesteś dobry i szlachetny. – Byle w miarę. Aha, i jeszcze jedno: wy, kobiety, jesteście zawsze zanadto gadatliwe, a tu trzeba buzię na kłódkę. Nikomu, ale to absolutnie nikomu ani słówkiem. Rozumiesz? Odpowiedziała mu tylko spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu. Pogładził ją po włosach i poszedł do siebie. W istocie nie był zmęczony, tylko znudziła go długa rozmowa o Funduszu. Przez kilka tygodni łamał sobie głowę i miał już tego dość. Teraz leżał wtulony w wygodne posłanie, zgasił światło i rozmyślał. Z trzeciego pokoju dolatywał stłumiony grzechot maszyny do pisania. To jego żona pracowała dla niego, jego kobieta, panna z hrabiowskiej rodziny, wielka dama, na którą patrząc podczas większego zebrania towarzyskiego trudno było uwierzyć, że się ma prawo głaskać ją po głowie, pieścić jej ciało lub zasadzić do roboty. Z daleka robiła wrażenie tak samo niedosięgalnej jak dawniej i czyż naprawdę nie pozostała taką dla dawnego Ewarysta Malinowskiego?... Dla tego dawnego, który leżąc w łóżku podziwiał siebie, nowego, szykownego pana z wyższych sfer, bywającego u Symienieckich, u Pajęckich, u Karasiów, u znakomitych uczonych, u wielkich przemysłowców, grającego w brydża z hrabiami i bankierami, tańczącego z żonami ambasadorów i księżnymi... Wprawdzie te znajomości, ten brydż i taniec nie były jeszcze dlań chlebem powszednim, ale wciskał się, aklimatyzował coraz bardziej w nowym świecie. W każdym razie był już kimś. A teraz otwierała się przed nim dalsza droga, droga do dygnitarstw i władzy, i znaczenia. – Tak, może i miał rację Jagoda, że jestem człowiekiem potrzebnym, pożytecznym, no i że wreszcie się na mnie poznali. Pogodnie zasypiał Ewaryst Malinowski, a sny miał lekkie; niedokuczliwe, przyjemne. Toteż obudził się wypoczęty, rześki, zadowolony z siebie. Bogna już czekała nań ze śniadaniem. Przyzwyczaił się już do porcelanowej zastawy, do pachnącej kawy, ślicznie nakrajanych wędlin, ciepłych bułeczek, tostów, dżemów, a jednak pamiętał jeszcze te śmieszne czasy mętnej, żółtawej herbaty z aluminiową, sczerniałą łyżeczką w krzywej szklance, wczorajsze bułki i pięć deka szynki woniejącej papierem, w którym leżała zawinięta od wieczora między oknami. – To jest rzeczywiste, a tamto było koszmarem – myślał. Nad rzeczywistością poruszały się smukłe, różowe, giętkie ręce Bogny, ustawiając filiżanki i talerzyki. Długie, wąskie palce o nieprawdopodobnie przezroczystych paznokciach zdawały się nie dotykać porcelany. Podziwiał jej ręce. – Swoją drogą – powiedział jej kiedyś – czegoś równie pięknego, jak twoje rączki, nie widziałem w życiu. Było to przy Urusowie, który dodał: – Ma pan rację. Można się w nie wpatrywać godzinami. Czytałem kiedyś nowelę o storczyku, od którego, kto raz spojrzał, oczu oderwać nie umiał i ginął z głodu. Te ręce są szczytem uduchowienia, do jakiego może dojść ludzkie ciało. Mogą służyć jako dowód nieistnienia granicy między materią i metafizyką. – Przestań, Miszutka – rumieniła się Bogna – po co wygadujesz te głupstwa. – Całkiem niepotrzebnie – zgadzał się Urusow – "it is silly to gild refined gold and paint a lily"... Cóż począć, kiedy na przekór Szekspirowi wolimy robić rzeczy bezużyteczne i za Wilde'em nazywać to Sztuką. Malinowski nie lubił, gdy mówiono przy nim w języku, którego nie rozumiał, lecz uśmiechał się domyślnie, wiedząc, że mowa tu na pewno o piękności rąk Bogny, tych rąk, które wyciągały się do niego na powitanie zawsze z tym łagodnym i ciepłym porywem, które przesuwały się po jego świeżo ogolonej twarzy jedwabiście i pachnąco. Przy śniadaniu pobieżnie przeczytał elaborat żony. Spisany był na czterech stronach i to wydało mu się zbyt krótkie. Bogna jednak była zdania, że krótkość memoriału nie odbiera mu powagi. – Natomiast dzięki temu jest strawniejszy, treściwszy, zabierze mniej czasu ministrowi. Pomyśl, jakbyś się skrzywił, gdybyś otrzymał do przestudiowania olbrzymi foliał. Zresztą, jak uważasz. Prawdopodobnie i tak będziesz wprowadzał tu różne zmiany. – Oczywiście – zapewnił Ewaryst. W biurze, po załatwieniu najpilniejszych spraw bieżących zapowiedział woźnemu, że nikogo nie przyjmuje i zabrał się do czytania. Bogna ułożyła rzecz wcale pomysłowo. Podzieliła memoriał na paragrafy, a w każdym były dwa ustępy: jeden zawierał krytykę dotychczasowej procedury, drugi wskazywał, jakie zmiany należy wprowadzić. Jednakże Malinowskiemu w samej treści proponowanych reform wiele się nie podobało. Zaczął kreślić, przerabiać, dopisywać. Dwa razy telefonował do domu, by zapytać Bognę, dlaczego umieściła w memoriale niektóre punkty, i zrobić jej z tego powodu lekką wymówkę, lecz wyszła na miasto po zakupy. – To jest doprawdy nieprzyzwoitość – pomyślał – żeby moja żona, żona wicedyrektora, musiała sama łazić po sklepikach. Wprawdzie dzięki temu prowadziła gospodarstwo bardzo oszczędnie, ale mógł ją ktoś z towarzystwa zobaczyć, a to byłoby gorsze od wszystkiego. Lepiej już jadać drożej i mieć produkty nie tak dobre, byle nie narażać się na plotki. Ostatecznie, jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą. na zewnątrz ludzie nie wiedzą przecie, że pensja wicedyrektora wynosi osiemset złotych. Mogą myśleć, że zarabiam ponad tysiąc. – Boże – westchnął – gdyby prędzej dochrapać się gaży Jaskólskiego! Człowiek stałby się panem całą gębą. Tu myśl jego zwróciła się znowu do memoriału. Czuł, po prostu czuł w powietrzu, że dzięki temu wysadzi z siodła Jaskólskiego i zajmie jego miejsce. Oczywiście, stosunki z Jaskólskimi zerwą się, ale teraz już mógł nie dbać o takie stosunki. – Wszystko zależy od tego, czy dobrze to napiszę – powtarzał sobie i raz po raz pocierał czoło. Koło trzeciej miał już rzecz gotową, odetchnął i przeczytał całość półgłosem. Niestety, było to zbyt podobne do pierwotnych notatek. – Co u diabła! – zaklął – nie wylizę z tego czy co?! Nagle olśniła go myśl: – A gdyby tak zaproponować redukcję budżetu?... Na przykład połączyć rachubę z buchalterią?... A dział samorządowy z kontrolą spółdzielni mieszkaniowych?... Można by wylać ze trzech wyższych urzędników i około dziesięciu drobnych! To musi podobać się ministrowi! Wyborna myśl! Wyborna myśl! Po chwili zastanowił się: – A gdyby tak zaproponować skreślenie własnego etatu?... Co?... To wydało mu się wręcz genialne: oto moja bezstronność, panie ministrze, oto moja dbałość o dobro instytucji! Proponuję skasowanie stanowiska wicedyrektora. Jest to niepotrzebny wydatek. Obowiązki wicedyrektora powinien spełniać sam dyrektor, który nic nie ma do roboty. Pyszne! Tak się tym ucieszył, że dopiero po ponownym przepisaniu całości spostrzegł się: – A jeżeli wyleją mnie?... Jeżeli skorzystają tylko z tej mojej rady? O, do licha! Sięgnął ręką pod szufladę biurka i stuknął trzy razy palcem w niemalowane drzewo. Poza tym redukcje w budżecie wewnętrznym mogły być tylko dodatkiem do projektowanych zmian. Przecie głównie chodziło o całą działalność Funduszu, o wydatniejszą, owocniejszą i ostrożniejszą działalność kredytową. Nie poszedł na obiad do domu. Musiał to dziś skończyć. Po nowych przeróbkach opadły mu jednak ręce: nie wychodziło! W mózgu już miał kompletny chaos. Jeszcze raz przeczytał elaborat Bogny, starając się wypatrzyć jego tekst zamazany przez siebie czerwonym atramentem. Wydał mu się wcale niezły. – Pal sześć! – zdecydował się – dam to i już. Usiadł przy maszynie i przepisał wszystko niemal w dosłownym brzmieniu, zaostrzając nieco niektóre zwroty. Na zakończenie dodał ustęp własny o redukcjach i po chwili wahania dopisał: "Powinien także ulec skreśleniu etat wicedyrektora, jako zbyteczny. Funkcje te mogą być przekazane dyrektorowi". – I podpisał: – Ewaryst Malinowski – wicedyrektor Funduszu Budowlanego. Odetchnął z ulgą, przeczytał od początku i zatarł ręce. – Jakoś to wyszło. Postanowił też nic już nie zmieniać i nie dodawać. Dostatecznie namęczył się. Wróciwszy do domu zaraz się położył i leżąc opowiadał Bognie o całodziennej robocie. Zakończył słowami: – Oczywiście nie za dużo wziąłem z twojej pracy. Sama rozumiesz... hm, ale i tak bardzo ci dziękuję. Nie było to może ścisłe, ale od prawdy nie odbiegało przecie zbyt daleko. Bądź co bądź on rzucał myśli, on dał podstawy, a ona je tylko ubrała w słowa, które wyzyskał. Nazajutrz odwiózł memoriał do ministerstwa i wręczył sekretarzowi osobistemu w zaklejonej kopercie. Wracał do Funduszu pieszo i właśnie przechodził koło wspaniałego zakładu fryzjerskiego "Jerome and Matthew", gdy tuż przed nim zatrzymała się granatowa limuzyna Symienieckich. Umyślnie zwolnił kroku. Należało skorzystać ze sposobności przywitania się. Drzwiczki się otworzyły i wysiadła sama pani Symieniecka, w aucie została Lola. Panie zamieniały z sobą ostatnie zdania, gdy zbliżył się w samą porę. – Moje najniższe uszanowanie – szarmancko zdjął kapelusz i ściągnąwszy rękawiczkę, dodał: – jakże się cieszę z tego spotkania. – Witam pana – odpowiedziała pani Symieniecka i podała mu rękę. – Jaka ona jest uprzejma – pomyślał Malinowski – trzeba naprawdę urodzić się wielką damą, by umieć tak się uśmiechnąć. Z kolei złożył pocałunek na rękawiczce Loli, a pani Symieniecka powiedziała: – Daruje pan, ale śpieszę. Lolu, przyślij wóz za godzinę. Do widzenia. Skinęła głową i znikła za drzwiami zakładu fryzjerskiego. – Nie zatrzymuję, przepraszam bardzo – powiedział Malinowski nieco mniej wylewnie, gdyż w wielkich, szarych oczach Loli dostrzegł jakiś błysk, który wydał mu się ironią. – Może odwieźć pana – zaproponowała. – O, dziękuję pani! Właściwie to przed chwilą odesłałem swoje auto urzędowe – skłamał – a to w zamiarze przechadzki. Mamy cudną pogodę. Ale jeżeli pani taka dobra... – Ależ proszę. – Czy tylko nie sprawię pani dygresji? – zapytał, sadowiąc się obok niej. – Przeciwnie. Chciałam pana spotkać – odpowiedziała. – Pani? – zdziwił się. – Tak. Bardzo pan śpieszy?... Ja nie mam nic do roboty. Może się przejedziemy? – Z rozkoszą – odpowiedział natychmiast, chociaż uprzytomnił sobie, że najdalej w ciągu kwadransa musi wrócić do biura gdzie czekali nań interesanci i gdzie musiał rozmówić się z Szubertem. – To dobrze. Piotrze – zwróciła się do szofera – proszę jechać do Konstancina i z powrotem. – Ślicznie pani wygląda – powiedział Malinowski, gdy auto ruszyło. Spojrzała nań z jakąś dziwną uwagą i nic nie odpowiedziała. Pomyślał, że jego komplement zabrzmiał zbyt trywialnie w tej luksusowej karecie, pachnącej jakimiś wyszukanymi perfumami, i zmieszany poprawił się: – Dlaczegoż wszystkie zachwyty, najszczersze zachwyty, z konieczności trzeba ubierać w tak bardzo zbanalizowane słowa? – Jak się miewa Bogna? – zapytała. – Nie widziałam jej od swego przyjazdu z Krynicy. – Dziękuję pani. Zdrowa. – Pan ją bardzo kocha? – rzuciła lekko. – Ja? – zdziwił się. – Bardzo oryginalne pytanie... – Kocha ją pan? – Naturalnie. – Myślałam inaczej. Jej oczy patrzyły nań wprost, uparcie, obojętnie i prowokująco. – Dlaczego pani myślała, że nie kocham Bogny? – Bo zdaje mi się, że nie leży to w pańskim typie, miły... kuzynie. Zaczerwienił się. Słowo "kuzyn" połechtało jego ambicję. – Czy pani tak dobrze zna się na ludziach? – O, nie, ale pan mnie interesuje. Szeroko otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że drwi zeń, potem obrzucił wzrokiem jej bladą, piękną twarz, nieduże, lecz pełne usta, szczupłą sylwetkę, owiniętą w puszyste futro i zrozumiał, że w słowach, które wydawały się nieprawdopodobieństwem, tkwi prawda, jakaś niejasna, a przecież ważna prawda. – Czy... czy dlatego powiedziała pani, że... chciała mnie spotkać? – zapytał niepewnie. – Tak – skinęła głową. – Jakież to dziwne... – zaczął i urwał. Dojeżdżali do Wilanowa. Od białych, zaśnieżonych pól i gęstej okiści drzew bił w słońcu blask jaskrawy. W tym świetle blada twarz Loli wydawała się przezroczystą, a jasność jej oczu traciła barwę. Tylko usta wypukłe czerwieniały jeszcze mocniej, jakby były pociągnięte szminką. – Ona w ogóle jest dziwna – pomyślał Malinowski. Zawsze wywierała nań wrażenie bardzo skromnej, przesadnie nieśmiałej panny, której doskonałe wychowanie przykrywało bojaźliwość i szczerość. I dopiero teraz zwątpił o swojej opinii. Lola musiała być odważna i zła. Siedziała milcząca. Nie sposób było odgadnąć, o czym myśli, a Ewaryst wprost nie umiał znaleźć tematu do rozmowy. Wreszcie kazała szoferowi zawrócić. – Już koniec marca – odezwał się Malinowski – a tymczasem zima w pełni. Nawet nie spojrzała. – Ach, ten nasz klimat kochany – dorzucił sentencjonalnie. – Co pan robi pojutrze wieczorem? – zapytała patrząc wciąż przed siebie. – Ja? – Czy ma pan wolny czas o piątej? – Ależ naturalnie, jestem do dyspozycji. – Więc niech pan przyjdzie do mnie. – Z najwyższą przyjemnością. A... czy to będzie większe przyjęcie? – Nie. – Rozumiem: kilka osób. – Źle pan rozumie. Dwie osoby. Ja i pan. Spojrzał na nią. Spoglądała obojętnie przez okno. Przez głowę przebiegały mu najniedorzeczniejsze myśli: Lola chce mu coś powiedzieć ważnego o Bognie... A może zakochała się w nim?... Nonsens!... Więc co?... Prawdopodobnie interes. Chodzi o protekcję dla kogoś z jej znajomych, który stara się o pożyczkę w Funduszu Budowlanym... – Zaintrygowała mnie pani – zaśmiał się. – Aż zaintrygowałam? – Doprawdy. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – W takim razie zawiodłam się na panu. – Dlaczego pani zawiodła się? – z lekka się przestraszył. – Sądziłam, że pan jest bardziej pewny siebie. – Że jestem zarozumiały?... Skinęła głową. – Nawet bezczelny. – Oho... – Mężczyźni w pańskim typie bywają bezczelni – mówiła najobojętniejszym tonem – to jest konsekwencja tego rodzaju urody. Zorientował się i pochylił głowę. – Ja jednak nie przeceniam swojej powierzchowności i dlatego nie jestem bezczelny, ani nawet zarozumiały. Przykro mi – dodał tonem dowcipu – jeżeli sprawiłem tym pani zawód. Lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – To w gruncie rzeczy jest obojętne. – A co jest... gruntem rzeczy? – śmiało spojrzał jej w oczy. – Pozostawiam to pańskiej domyślności. – Dużo pani ryzykuje... – zaczął ostrzegawczo. – Zapewniam, że niewiele. – Jednak moja domyślność mogłaby mnie zaprowadzić za daleko... Mogłaby przekroczyć pewne granice... Mogłaby sięgnąć poza ramy... powiedzmy... dozwolone. Po każdym zdaniu zerkał ku niej, lecz wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się ani na sekundę. Czuł się stropiony do reszty, lecz postanowił "rozgryźć" ją za wszelką cenę. – Domyślność z takim biletem wolnego wejścia... hm... może posunąć się zbyt daleko... – Niech pan jej nie przeszkadza – odpowiedziała z miną jakby znudzenia. Wjeżdżali do miasta i panna Symieniecka zapytała: – Gdzie mam pana odwieźć? – Jeżeli pani łaskawa... – podał adres biura. Gdy auto stanęło, wyskoczył, zdjął kapelusz i czekał na podanie ręki, lecz ona tylko skinęła mu głową. – Niech ją diabli wezmą! Cóż za cholera! – mruczał do siebie – o co jej właściwie chodzi?! Przez cały następny dzień dokuczała mu ta myśl. Powtarzał sobie całą rozmowę. Przeprowadził ją elegancko i z tym... z esprit salonowego flirtu, ale chociaż pamiętał każde słowo Loli, nie mógł sobie wyrobić żadnego zdania. Na pożegnanie nie podała mu nawet ręki. W wielkim świecie bywa to stosowane – o tym wiedział – ale przecie nie w stosunku do człowieka, którego zaprasza się na intymną wizytę. – Istna wariatka! I nawet wcale nie tak ładna. Owszem, oryginalna, dystyngowana, szykowna, ale nieładna. Przypominał sobie, że dawniej, gdy spotykał ją w domu Bogny, a nie wiedział, że to z tych Symienieckich i że ma milion posagu, wcale na nią nie zwracał uwagi. Nawet i teraz nie podobała mu się wcale, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jest doskonale zbudowana i pod każdym względem nienaganna. Jednak jej chłód i małomówność, i to jakby sarkastyczne uśmiechanie się, a wreszcie dziwna tajemniczość raczej odpychały go od niej. Pomimo to w dniu oznaczonym od rana był niespokojny. Oczywiście postanowił pójść, a właściwie ani przez chwilę się nie wahał. Przeciwnie, obawiał się, że nie zastanie jej w domu lub po prostu zapomniała o swoim przedwczorajszym kaprysie. Ale nie zapomniała: lokaj z miejsca zameldował, że jaśnie panienka jest w salonie i czeka na pana dyrektora. – A pani? – od niechcenia chytrze zapytał Malinowski. – Jaśnie pani dziś rano wyjechała do Nicei. – Aha – pomyślał Malinowski – więc to naprawdę coś intymnego. Jednak nie zanadto, bo przecież lokaj!... Tak czy owak zadowolony był z tej wizyty. Zdawało mu się, że panie Symienieckie jakoś boczą się i nie zamierzają zacieśniać z nim stosunków. Byli tu z Bogną kilka razy, ale jego samego zaproszono pierwszy raz. Lola siedziała w niszy ogromnego salonu, w wielkim fotelu i czytała. Była w skromnej sukience z szarej wełny, zakończonej białym kołnierzykiem, zapiętym pod szyję. Wyglądała prawie jak pensjonarka. Sukienka sięgała ledwie za kolana, odsłaniając naprawdę piękne nogi. – Moje uszanowanie – z największą swobodą ukłonił się Malinowski. – Zdaje się, że jestem punktualny. – Dziękuję – wstała leniwie i podała mu rękę – chodźmy. – Szanowna mamusia podobno wyjechała za granicę? – zapytał. – Czemu pan tak zabawnie mówi: szanowna mamusia?! Zatrzymała się w niedużym pokoju, gdzie stał tapczan, filigranowe biureczko i kilka półek z książkami. – Właściwie – powiedziała jakby z wahaniem – jesteśmy kuzynami... Zaczerwienił się i zaśmiał się niepewnie: – Rzeczywiście... – Możemy pozwolić sobie na więcej... poufałości. Zachowujemy się zbyt oficjalnie. Na przykład... na przykład moglibyśmy się pocałować. Malinowskiemu szeroko otworzyły się oczy. Wyraz twarzy panny Symienieckiej nic się nie zmienił, przyglądała mu się z półuśmiechem uważnie i obojętnie. Tylko w całej postaci, w czymś nieuchwytnym uzewnętrzniało się jakby niezadowolenie czy zdenerwowanie. Malinowski przełknął ślinę i wykrztusił: – Ależ... nie przypuszczałem... z przyjemnością... Zaśmiała się sztucznie, zbliżyła się doń i powiedziała: – Więc?... Zrozumiał wybornie, że ma ją pocałować, że ona sama tego chce, że jeżeli będzie zwlekał, ośmieszy się przed nią, a jednak nie mógł, nie umiał zdobyć się na odwagę, której przecie tu właściwie wcale nie było potrzeba. – Pan jest strasznie nieśmiały – stwierdziła z obiektywną miną. – Jestem zaskoczony... Nie spodziewałem się tego... – ...Tego szczęścia?... – skończyła. – No?! Pochylił się ku niej z zamiarem pocałowania w policzek, czuł przy tym, że robi to okropnie niezdarnie, lecz Lola cofnęła głowę i orzekła: – Nie tak. Nim spostrzegł się, objęła jedną ręką jego szyję, drugą oparła mu na piersi i przywarła ustami do ust. Dalsza realizacja poufałości rodzinnej nie przedstawiała już dla Malinowskiego poprzednich trudności. Objął Lolę silnie i całował po oczach, po włosach, po wargach. Teraz wiedział, że robi to ładnie. Niezgrabność znikła wraz z onieśmieleniem. Natomiast ona prawie bezwiednie zwisła mu w rękach; gdyby nie oczy, szare, tajemnicze oczy, które wciąż wpatrywały się z uwagą w jego twarz, myślałby, że zemdlała. Trwało to kilka minut, po czym lekko wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i powiedziała: – Niech pan zaczeka. Wyszła, nie było jej dość długo. Malinowski usiadł, poprawił krawat, strzepnął nitkę z rękawa i czekał. – Dziwna panna – myślał – czy ona zakochała się we mnie, czy co? Czuł jeszcze na wargach dotyk jej chłodnych rozchylonych ust i gubił się w domysłach, czym się to wszystko skończy. Nie dosłyszał jej kroków, gdyż podłogi były pokryte grubymi dywanami (taki jeden mógł kosztować do dziesięciu tysięcy – same perskie!), drzwi również nie ostrzegły go, gdyż w długiej amfiladzie wszystkie były pootwierane. Zjawiła się nagle w czerwonym jak krew szlafroku i w czerwonych pantofelkach rannych na wysokich obcasach, nad którymi widoczne były nie osłonięte, bladoróżowe pięty. – Ona jest naga – pomyślał – pod tym szlafrokiem nie ma nic. Teraz zrozumiał i nieco się speszył. Chciał wstać, lecz usiadła obok i jego lekko przytrzymała, przy czym czerwony jedwab odchylił się odsłaniając nagie piersi, małe, jędrne, odrobinę zaróżowione... Chciał powiedzieć, że należy zachować ostrożność, że drzwi pootwierane, że może służba wejść, lecz sytuacja była tego rodzaju, że nie wypadało. Wypadało całować i Malinowski zabrał się do całowania. Szlafrok zsunął się z jej ramion, z kolan i leżała teraz przed nim zupełnie naga, wspaniała swymi kształtami i kolorem skóry, przypominającym kość słoniową. – Niechże się pan rozbierze – odezwała się spokojnie... – A czy tutaj nikt nie... wejdzie? – zapytał zdyszany, gdyż przez głowę przemknęła mu obawa, że cała ta scena może być urządzona w celu jakiejś bliżej nie określonej pułapki. – Pan się boi? – zapytała. – O, cóż znowu! Chodzi mi o panią. – Marnuje pan czas – zauważyła spokojnie. Rozejrzał się zakłopotany, wreszcie stanął za drzwiami i szybko pozbył się garderoby. Był zły na siebie, na pannę Lolę, na sytuację, układającą się dziwacznie bez zachowania normalnych reguł. Przecie nieraz czytywał romanse z wielkiego świata i wszędzie odbywało się to po ludzku, nie przy otwartych drzwiach, z jakąś rozmową, z winem i trunkami, ciastkami... Dlaczego on, właśnie on miał znosić wybryki tej puszczającej się panny!... Jednakże, chociaż nie odczuwał najmniejszej ochoty do flirtu w tych warunkach, należało rolę odegrać do końca: nie wypadało cofnąć się. Ściągnął koszulę i z przyzwyczajenia pływackiego przeżegnał się, lecz przyszło mu na myśl, że przez nieuwagę popełnił świętokradztwo, wobec czego trzy razy stuknął lekko o poręcz krzesła, zawahał się i wszedł. Samo wejście jedynie w skarpetkach było nad wyraz przykre. Lola przyglądała mu się bezczelnie. – To wyuzdana pannica – pomyślał prawie z nienawiścią i z uśmiechem pochylił się nad nią, szepcząc: – Jakaś ty piękna!... Zresztą naprawdę była świetna w swojej nagości i niepokojąca tym chłodem i tą przytomnością, z jaką przez cały czas obserwowała go swymi dziwnymi oczyma. Musiała jednak być niezwykle zmysłowa, tylko zmysłowość jej miała specyficzny zimny ton. Gdy już było po wszystkim, a ona leżała nieruchomo z zamkniętymi powiekami, szepnął: – Kocham cię... Podniosła rzęsy i spojrzała zdziwiona. – Co pan robi? – Kocham cię – powtórzył bez przekonania. Wówczas wybuchnęła głośnym, przykrym śmiechem. – Cóż w tym zabawnego? – obraził się. – Kłamstwo – odpowiedziała – niepotrzebne kłamstwo. – Ja mówię prawdę. – Ach! – machnęła ręką. – Nie doceniasz siebie, najdroższa – powiedział, starając się swemu głosowi nadać brzmienie powagi – jesteś cudowna. – Pan ma dużo humoru – odpowiedziała zimno. – Czy już jest szósta? – Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć! – zirytował się. Przeciągnęła się i sięgnęła po szlafrok. Wybiłby ją teraz z rozkoszą. – Niech pan wyjrzy do salonu – odezwała się naciągając pantofelki – na kominku stoi zegar. – Nie będę przecież w takim stroju chodził po mieszkaniu! – oburzył się. – Ach, przepraszam. Zresztą... może pan już ubrać się. Chciał powiedzieć "dziękuję za pozwolenie", ale ugryzł się w język. Ubierał się w milczeniu. Właśnie kończył, gdy Lola powiedziała: – Już kwadrans po szóstej. Niech mi pan wybaczy, że nie mogę go dłużej zatrzymywać, ale na szóstą kazałam przygotować kąpiel. Nie cierpię wystygłej kąpieli. – Jestem gotów – uśmiechnął się, z wściekłością dociągając krawat. Nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. – Trafi pan do przedpokoju? – zapytała uprzejmie. – O, na pewno. Żegnam panią. – Tylko do widzenia. Jestem panu bardzo wdzięczna. Był pan rzeczywiście miły. Wyjątkowo przyjemnie spędziłam popołudnie. Wyciągnęła doń rękę lekkim ruchem, jakby ich nigdy nic nie łączyło. Malinowski jednak przytrzymał jej palce. – Lolu! – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Jesteś taka dziwna. Zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie rozumiem twego postępowania. – Służący idzie – ostrzegła – Pomówimy innym razem. – Kiedy? – Zadzwonię do pana. Do widzenia i dziękuję. Malinowski wrócił do domu w fatalnym humorze. Zaraz na wstępie posprzeczał się z Bogną z jakiegoś powodu. Wiedział, że nie ma racji, lecz musiał dać ujście swej wściekłości. To, że Bogna natychmiast przyznała mu słuszność, zgniewało go jeszcze bardziej. Powiedział brutalnie: – Nie znoszę, gdy się ktoś do mnie łasi. Widział, że zbladła. Postąpił z nią po chamsku i zrobiło mu się żal Bogny. Ponieważ jednak przez nią musiał uznać się winnym, jego niezadowolenie jeszcze bardziej wzrosło. – Mam dziś wieczorem konferencję – oświadczył opryskliwie – i po kolacji wychodzę. Była to nieprawda i sam namyślał się, dokąd by pójść, skoro już zapowiedział. Przez cały wieczór siedział w swoim pokoju, a nie mając nic do roboty rozwiązywał rebusy z wszystkich starych numerów tygodnika filmowego. Kolację jedli w milczeniu. Bogna odzywała się wprawdzie kilka razy, próbując nawiązać rozmowę, lecz on odpowiadał monosylabami. Właściwie złość mu już przeszła, lecz chciał utrzymać się w stylu. Poza tym rozmyślał o kobietach w ogóle, a o Loli i Bognie w szczególności. Po cichu sam przed sobą przyznawał się, że nie zna kobiet. Unikał ich, w ich towarzystwie czuł się skrępowany. Jego osobiste doświadczenie ograniczało się do kilku przygodnych i krótkich romansików z pokojówkami i szwaczkami. Z lektury i z obserwacji własnej wiedział, że kobiety kosztują, że muszą kosztować dużo pieniędzy, i to go odstraszało. Nawet później, gdy już zarabiał nieźle i miał pewne oszczędności, nie szukał romansu. Stosunek z jakąś skromną, nieelegancką dziewczyną nie dałby żadnej satysfakcji. W jego wyobraźni kobiety były tylko częścią wystawnego, luksusowego życia, składającego się z wyścigów, klubów, polowań, knajp, wyjazdów za granicę, z rozmów o markach win i samochodów, o rasie koni i psów, o pikantnych szczegółach buduarowych, a zwłaszcza o skandalikach z aktorami. Pogardliwie wymawiane słowa "złota młodzież" czy "hllaka" miały dlań urok jakiegoś najwyższego dyplomu towarzyskiego i ludzkiego. Nie wierzył też, by pogardliwy ton był u kogokolwiek tu szczery. Po prostu zazdrościli. Taki na przykład Borowicz, lekceważąco wspominający o swoim kuzynie Denhoffie jako o birbancie i darmozjadzie, na pewno mu zazdrościł. A właśnie Denhoff prowadził taki szykowny, taki wielkopański tryb życia: ubierał się za granicą, miał wykwintną garsonierę, codziennie bywał w knajpach, na premierach siadywał tylko w pierwszym rzędzie, z całą arystokracją był na ty, pokazywał się z najszykowniejszymi aktorkami i kiedy wyciągał złotą papierośnicę czy pokryty herbami pugilares, miał w tym gest magnacki. Jeszcze siedząc przy skromnym, referenckim biurku Malinowski układał sobie, iż z czasem, gdy się fortuna odmieni, musi postarać się o zbliżenie z tym człowiekiem. Przygotował nawet grunt do tego zbliżenia przy pomocy kilkakrotnych pożyczek po trzysta czy czterysta złotych. Denhoff miewał kłopoty finansowe i czasami zaglądał do Borowicza z zapytaniem, czy nie mógłby mu na parę dni służyć taką drobną kwotą. Ponieważ zaś Stefan najczęściej nie mógł, Malinowski z przyjemnością go zastępował. Zresztą nie zawiódł się ani razu: Denhoff odsyłał punktualnie dług przez lokaja lub przynosił sam, niedbale wyjmując z grubo wypchanego pugilaresu szeleszczące banknoty. – Twój kuzyn, Stefku – mawiał Malinowski do Borowicza – wydaje pieniądze garściami. Ręczę, że dziś miał w portfelu ponad dziesięć tysięcy. Musi być bogaty facet. Borowicz wzruszał ramionami. Kiedyś jednak powiedział: – Denhoff jest goły jak bicz. Jego ojciec miał wprawdzie dobra na Kujawach, ale nic z tego nie zostało. Jego matka otrzymuje tylko małą rentę od swego szwagra. Jakieś najwyżej pięćset złotych miesięcznie. – No, dobrze, a skądże baron ma tyle? – Nie wiem. Prus dzielił ludzi na cztery kategorie: na tych, o których wiadomo, skąd biorą pieniądze i na co wydają, tych, o których wiemy skąd biorą, lecz nie wiemy na co wydają, takich, o których wiemy na co wydają, lecz nie wiemy skąd biorą, i wreszcie na takich, o których nie wiadomo ani skąd biorą, ani na co wydają. – I co przez to chcesz powiedzieć?... – Że właśnie Romek Denhoff należy do czwartej kategorii. Nie lubię takich ludzi i unikam ich w miarę możności. Malinowski jednak nie brał poważnie zarzutów Stefana. Jeżeli nie zawiść, to zwykła niechęć mogła przezeń przemawiać. Pozostawało faktem, iż Denhoff miał pieniądze, żył wystawnie, bywał na przyjęciach w najlepszych salonach u arystokracji i w ambasadach, że należał do Klubu Myśliwskiego, a czy pieniądze wygrywał w karty, czy na wyścigach, czy miał jakie inne dochody – to już było obojętne. Stosunki też miał ogromne w sferach oficjalnych. Na uroczystościach wojskowych zjawiał się w mundurze oficerskim, gdyż podczas pierwszych lat niepodległości służył w żandarmerii w randze porucznika. Właśnie rozmyślając nad tym, co by począć z resztą wieczoru, Malinowski przypomniał sobie Denhoffa i postanowił go odszukać. Nie było to trudne. Wystarczało zatelefonować do domu barona i zapytać służącego. Skorzystał z chwili, gdy Bogna wyszła do kuchni wydać dyspozycje na jutro, i zadzwonił. Szczęśliwym trafem Denhoff był jeszcze w domu. Malinowski poznał jego głos, lecz umyślnie powiedział: – Mówi Dyrektor Funduszu Budowlanego Malinowski, czy zastałem pana barona? Denhoff mógł nie wiedzieć lub zapomnieć o nominacji na wicedyrektora, a zwykłego referenta może zlekceważyłby. – A, dobry wieczór panu – łaskawie odezwał się Denhoff – cóż za miła niespodzianka. Czemu mam zawdzięczać pański telefon? – Pan baron wspominał kiedyś, że moglibyśmy pójść na kolacyjkę. Otóż dziś mam wolny wieczór. Jeżeli by baron wybierał się... – O, a żona da panu urlop?... – Nie jest taka sroga – zaśmiał się Malinowski. – To czarująca kobieta. Zechce pan złożyć jej ode mnie uszanowanie. – Dziękuję bardzo. – A co do wieczoru... hm... właśnie przebieram się. Jeżeli pana to nie zgorszy, niech pan zajdzie po mnie... – Z przyjemnością. – Pojechalibyśmy do Bristolu: Tam teraz zbiera się najlepsze towarzystwo. – Owszem, słyszałem. Doskonale. – Więc czekam. Do widzenia panu. – Moje uszanowanie, panie baronie. Odłożył słuchawkę i spostrzegł, że w pokoju jest Bogna. Weszła pod koniec rozmowy. – Czy rozmawiałeś z Denhoffem? – zapytała. – Tak – odburknął – on też ma być na tej konferencji. Nic nie odpowiedziała, lecz gdy już wychodził, pogłaskała go po twarzy. – Nie wracaj zbyt późno – uśmiechnęła się. – Postaram się. – I wiesz co, nie wdawaj się z Denhoffem: To nie jest może człowiek zły, ale próżny i powierzchowny. – Ślubu z nim nie biorę – wzruszył ramionami. – Wolałabym, żebyś się trzymał odeń z daleka. – Dobrze, dobrze. Dobranoc, najdroższa. Pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł. Denhoff mieszkał w Alejach Ujazdowskich. Zajmował małe, ale eleganckie mieszkanko na pierwszym piętrze, które kiedyś było częścią dużego apartamentu. Po śmierci ojca matka przeniosła się do Kanoniczek, na Plac Teatralny, a baron zatrzymał dla siebie dwa pokoje z łazienką. Dywany, klubowe fotele, sztychy angielskie, stolik z whisky i syfonami, olbrzymi jak cielę dog holenderski, wylegujący się na tapczanie, i stosy gazet. Gospodarz kończył garderobę. Wysoki, ciężki, o szerokich barach i szerokiej, wielkiej twarzy, z której bystro patrzyły małe, ciemne oczy, robił wrażenie raczej ukraińskiego chłopa. Tylko grube usta, wygięte dumnym łukiem pod rzadkim i krótko przystrzyżonym, czarnym wąsem, starannie zaczesane włosy i wymanikiurowane ręce świadczyły o jego prawdziwej pozycji towarzyskiej. Przyjął Malinowskiego z rezerwą, ale grzecznie. Bezceremonialnie otworzył przy nim szufladę biurka i naładował do pugilaresu kupę banknotów. – Sądząc z tego zapasu – swobodnie zaśmiał się Malinowski – zamierza baron szaleć. – Gentleman zawsze musi być przygotowany na wszystko. No, chodźmy. Aha... przepraszam pana... chwileczka. Przeszukał kieszenie zdjętego poprzednio ubrania, znalazł jakąś kartkę, którą rozerwał i chciał rzucić do kosza, lecz po namyśle spalił ją nad zapałką. – Pewno list miłosny jakiejś damy z wyższych sfer – pomyślał Malinowski – to się nazywa ostrożność. Jednocześnie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby Denhoffowi zaimponować, gdyby powiedział mu, że Lola Symieniecka jest jego kochanką. Oczywiście byłoby to świństwo, ale dać do zrozumienia w jakiś dyskretny sposób, to nie to samo co powiedzieć wprost. W restauracji było prawie pełno. Na wszystkich nielicznych wolnych stołach widniały kartki z nadrukiem "Zamówiony". Jednakże dla nich znalazł się wygodny stolik tuż przy ringu tanecznym. – Pan baron będzie łaskaw – z poufałą uniżonością kłaniał się zażywny maitre d'hótel – faktycznie zarezerwowałem to dla szambelana Koryckiego, ale on będzie rad... – Szambelan jest w Warszawie? – zdziwił się Denhoff. – Sam?... – Samiusieńki, panie baronie. Przyjechał rano, był na obiedzie, a teraz jest w teatrze na rewii. – No to bez rybki nie wróci – porozumiewawczo zaśmiał się Denhoff. Malinowski spodziewał się nadzwyczaj wykwintnej kolacji i liczył, że jeżeli Denhoff pozwoli mu zapłacić, pęknie jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt złociszów, toteż doznał pewnego zawodu, gdy baron wybrał tanie przekąski i zwykłą porcję sandacza. Nie wypadało sadzić się wyżej. Zresztą Malinowski jadł i tak tylko dla towarzystwa, bo był po kolacji. Za to koniak podano drogi, zagraniczny, lecz Denhoff pił mało. Jedyną pociechą było to, że stolik wyglądał luksusowo, zwłaszcza gdy postawiono na nim płaski koszyk z leżącą butelką "Chambertina". Denhoff znał tu wszystkich, kłaniał się na prawo i lewo, z niektórymi panami i paniami wymieniał uśmiechy, innym ledwo kiwał głową z miną kamienną. Przy tym objaśniał, sypał nazwiskami, i to jakimi nazwiskami. Kilka osób znał również i Malinowski. Pan Sarnecki bywał u Karasia, a pułkownik Szormiński przyjaźnił się z Jagodą. – Zna pan Szormińskiego? – zainteresował się Denhoff. – O, tak. Jest przyjacielem jednego z moich urzędników. – On, zdaje się, pracuje w departamencie mobilizacyjnym?... Tak... Bardzo dzielny, podobno, człowiek. Siedzi sam. Może byśmy go zaprosili? Czy jest pan z nim dostatecznie dobrze?... Będzie nam weselej: Chętnie bym go poznał. Malinowski, chociaż nie był pewien przyjęcia przez pułkownika propozycji, musiał wstać i zaprosić go. Zaczął od zapewnienia, że "nasz kochany Kazio" wspomina często pułkownika, po czym powiedział: – Jestem tu z moim przyjacielem, baronem Denhoffem, czy nie powiększyłby pan pułkownik naszego małego grona aniołków? Bardzo prosimy. Po chwili siedzieli już we trójkę, a wkrótce przyszedł starszy już i łysy jak kolano szambelan. Nie przyprowadził wprawdzie rybki, ale zapowiedział, że przybędzie, i bawił Malinowskiego opisem jej fizycznych i duchowych zalet. Była to znana aktorka. Tymczasem Denhoff zajęty był ożywioną rozmową z pułkownikiem. Mianowicie krytykował nową organizację powiatowych komend uzupełnień. Pułkownik, który jak się okazało, poczuwał się do współautorstwa tej organizacji, gorąco jej bronił, przytaczając liczne argumenty. Nieco po północy zjawiła się "rybka" szambelana i rozmowa stała się ogólna. – Czy szambelan ją utrzymuje? – zapytał po cichu Malinowski Denhoffa. – Oczywiście. Kosztuje go tysiąc złotych miesięcznie. A korzysta z jej, że tak powiem, usług, rzadko, bo czasami po kilka tygodni nie pokazuje się w Warszawie. Przepraszam na chwilę, wstąpię do baru – zakończył – zobaczę, kto tam jest. – I ja zajrzę – zerwał się Malinowski. Zauważył, że baron się skrzywił, lecz nie wypadało już zrezygnować. W barze jeszcze było pustawo. Tu zabawa zaczynała się później. Przy bufecie, na wysokim stołku siedział tylko jeden niepozorny człowieczek w smokingu. – Wypiłbym kieliszek dżinu – powiedział Denhoff i usadowił się obok owego faceta, wskazując drugie miejsce Malinowskiemu. – panie barman, dwa dżiny. Gdy tak siedzieli, Malinowski zauważył, że baron jakby coś oddał nieznajomemu, lecz musiało to być złudzenie. Po chwili wrócili na salę. Pułkownik wstał i zaczął się żegnać. – Ale jeszcze diabelnie wcześnie – oponował baron. – Mam projekt. Pojedziemy do "Mascotty". No? – To nudna dziura – odrzekł szambelan, lecz jego towarzyszka była innego zdania, wobec czego zdecydowano jechać do "Mascotty". Kelner podał rachunek i Denhoff bezapelacyjnie oświadczył, że to on płaci. – Ależ to moja propozycja – upierał się Malinowski. – Zapłaci pan w "Mascotte". Zresztą rachunek wyniósł tu niespełna sto złotych i jedno tylko zdziwiło Malinowskiego, że w portfelu barona było teraz niewiele więcej. Po drodze pułkownik chciał uciec, ale nie puścili go. W nowym lokalu pili szampana i jedli owoce. Było już nad ranem, gdy Malinowski płacił rachunek: trzysta czterdzieści złotych. To go otrzeźwiło. Niektóre pozycje rachunku wydały mu się nieprawdziwe, inne znacznie przesadzone. Ponieważ jednak nie wypadało targować się, zapłacił udając wesołość. Po wszystkim miał złość do siebie: wydana suma stanowiła prawie połowę jego pensji wicedyrektorskiej. A przecież są ludzie, których stać na codzienne bywanie w knajpach. – Do diabła! Żeby prędzej wyrzucono Jaskólskiego – myślał – miałbym wówczas pensję co się zowie. Nazajutrz wstał z bólem głowy, niewyspany, zły. Drażniło go i to także, że Bogna udawała, że nie wie o jego późnym powrocie do domu, że była taka jak zawsze, nie robiła mu wyrzutów, na które miał już przygotowaną taką odpowiedź, że zamilkłaby od razu. – Moja droga – powiedziałby – kategorycznie wypraszam sobie wtrącanie się w moje interesy. Nie znoszę kontroli, jestem dorosłym mężczyzną na poważnym stanowisku i nie po to się żeniłem, by zafundować sobie kogoś do kontrolowania mojej osoby. Ponieważ jednak nawet nie skrzywiła się nań, wychodząc do biura, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie powiedział: – Wiesz, kochanie, piłem wczoraj i za dużo wydałem... Chciał, by go spytała, ile, lecz ona tylko uśmiechnęła się. – Cóż począć, skoro tak się złożyło. Zaraz po obiedzie położysz się i prześpisz. – Wydałem dwieście złotych – wyrzucił z siebie – nie starczy nam do końca miesiąca. – To przykro – powiedziała – ale nie martw się. Załatamy jakoś tę dziurę. – Jakoś! Jakoś! Oto kobiece traktowanie sprawy – rozgniewał się – zawsze to "jakoś". Po dwóch dniach dowiedział się, że Bogna owe "jakoś" rozwiązała w ten sposób, że zastawiła pierścionek. Nie bardzo był z tego zadowolony, gdyż tego właśnie wieczoru mieli większe przyjęcie u państwa Pajęckich, gdzie wszystkie panie wprost lśniły od drogiej biżuterii, podczas gdy wspaniały brylant jego żony leżał w lombardzie. Liczył, że na tym wieczorze spotka Lolę Symieniecką i podczas tańca rozmówi się z nią. Układał sobie nawet prosty plan, polegający na lekkim akcentowaniu swojej zażyłości z Lolą. Tymczasem wcale nie przyszła. Dzwonił do niej kilka razy, lecz nie mógł jej zastać. Zawsze odpowiadano, że wyszła. Już zaczynał w tym podejrzewać jakąś nieprawdę, gdy pewnego dnia otrzymał w biurze telefon: – Tu mówi lokaj pani hrabiny Symienieckiej. Jaśnie panienka poleciła prosić pana Dyrektora, żeby był łaskaw przyjść dzisiaj o piątej. – A panienki nie ma? – Jaśnie panienka wyjechała na miasto. – Dziękuję. Proszę powiedzieć, że przyjdę. I poszedł. Wprawdzie wydało mu się trochę nietaktowne takie powierzanie zaproszenia służącemu, ale rad był, że obawy o rozczarowaniu się Loli okazały się niepotrzebne. No, i że rozmówi się z nią, że stwierdzi, czy ta dziwaczka naprawdę jest w nim zakochana na swój oryginalny sposób. Jeżeliby tak było!... Tu przed wyobraźnią Malinowskiego rozwijały się szerokie perspektywy i jakże ważne konsekwencje. Oczywiście byłoby wiele trudności do zwalczenia. Rozwieść się z Bogną to jeszcze nie tak wiele, ale czy rodzina zgodzi się na jego małżeństwo z kuzynką Bogny? Taka pani Symieniecka jest konserwatystką, a posag Loli zależał od jej matki. Gra jednak była warta świeczki! – Do licha! Milion piechotą nie chodzi! Wówczas nie ja bym skakał koło takich Denhoffów i szambelanów, ale oni koło mnie. Lolę zastał w tym samym szlafroczku na tym samym tapczanie. Do rozmowy jednak nie przyszło. Lola była usposobiona wesoło i wszystko obracała w żart. Na zakończenie na przykład, gdy już był ubrany, powiedziała: – Po cóż doszukiwać się jakichś uczuć w tym, co jest zwykłą przysługą?... Pozwala mi pan korzystać ze swego doskonale zbudowanego ciała, przyjemnej w dotyku skóry i wystarczającego temperamentu. Ja panu rewanżuję się w miarę posiadanych możliwości. Mamy oboje zagwarantowaną higienę i zaspokojenie aktualnych potrzeb organizmu. – Ja nie umiem tak – próbował zacząć z poważnej beczki Malinowski – ja muszę mieć kontakt duchowy... – Czy pan nie przesadza? – śmiała się. – Ależ, słowo honoru, że nie. Wówczas śmiała się jak wariatka. Z wielką przyjemnością wykręciłby jej ręce aż do bólu. Zacisnął jednak pięści i powiedział: – To trudno. Ja bez uczuć nie mogę... Zapaliła papierosa i wypuszczając dym wąską, długą smugą, przechyliła głowę. – Ach, uczuciom... uczuciom dajmy... spokój, dajmy im tymczasem spokój. Niech mają dostateczny czas, by z niepozornych pączków rozwinęły się we wspaniałe egzotyczne kwiaty oszołomień, woniejące aromatem szczęścia i nirwany. Powiedziała to nawet dość pięknie, co umiał ocenić, lecz czas mijał, spotkania powtarzały się, a niepozorne pączki nie chciały rozwijać się w egzotyczne kwiaty uczuć. Żeby chociaż Lola zechciała nie otaczać ich wzajemnego stosunku taką bezwzględną tajemnicą, jakby się go wstydziła. Na przyjęciach, gdzie się od czasu do czasu spotykali, w teatrze, czy nawet na ulicy, ledwie raczyła kiwnąć mu głową. A tymczasem zdarzyła się bardzo pomyślna okazja: Bogna wyjechała do Iwanówki, gdyż jej ojciec ciężko zachorował. Tegoż dnia Malinowski robił po południu wyrzuty Loli: – Zniszczyłaś moją miłość do Bogny. Zrujnowałaś moje szczęście, ale nie żałuję tego, jeżeli uwierzysz mi, że do szaleństwa cię kocham! – Nie uwierzę – śmiała się. – Daję słowo honoru! – uderzył się w piersi. – Masz ślicznie sklepioną pierś – zauważyła tonem aprobaty. W niektórych chwilach mówiła doń na ty, lecz natychmiast potem obojętnie nazywała go panem. – Powiedz jedno słówko, a zerwę z Bogną! – prosił. – Ale po co?! – Kocham cię i żyć bez ciebie nie mogę. O, ja nieszczęśliwy! Znowu zbyła go żartami i jak za każdym razem, wychodząc przysiągł sobie, że więcej nie przyjdzie. Jeżeli też przychodził, to jedynie dlatego, że miał iskierkę nadziei. – Przywyknie do mnie – myślał – to później na innych nawet spojrzeć nie zechce. Mało jest mężczyzn tak dobrze zbudowanych, pięknych, no i jednocześnie przedstawiających indywidualną wartość. A właśnie zaczynało się to, co jego wartość miało poważnie podnieść. Na Fundusz Budowlany spadła komisja ministerialna. Badano, wertowano, sprawdzano. Zaraz trzeciego dnia prezes Szubert wpadł w furię, nawymyślał przewodniczącemu komisji i natychmiast pojechał do ministerstwa. Malinowski zacierał ręce. Był przekonany, że prezes zwali wszystko na Jaskólskiego i że Jaskólski wyleci jak z procy. Gdy w dwa dni później dowiedział się prawdy, uszom własnym nie chciał wierzyć: Szubert podał się do dymisji i dymisja została przyjęta. Ani żaden z członków komisji, ani nikt z Funduszu, ani nawet sekretarz osobisty ministra nie umiał dać Malinowskiemu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, jak będzie i co będzie. We wtorek rano minister wezwał do siebie Jaskólskiego, a ten w godzinę później zatelefonował do Malinowskiego: – Jestem u pana ministra. Czy pan kolega może zaraz tu przyjechać? – Co się stało? – przeraził się Malinowski. – Pan minister życzy sobie, by pan osobiście wyraził zgodę na przyjęcie stanowiska dyrektora Funduszu. – Ja?... Ależ nic nie rozumiem! Dlaczego?... To taka niespodzianka doprawdy... Jechał z niepokojem w sercu, czy Szubert i Jaskólski nie dowiedzieli się o jego memoriale. – Mniejsza zresztą o Szuberta – myślał – dziada diabli wzięli i nie będzie mi szkodził, ale co z Jaskólskim? Niedługo miał czekać na odpowiedź. W ministerstwie dowiedział się wszystkiego. Minister nie złamał obietnicy i o memoriale nikt nie wiedział. Szubertowi dano dymisję, Jaskólskiego zaś powołano na stanowisko prezesa. Miejsce po Jaskólskim oddano jemu. Spodziewał się tego awansu, liczył na to, a jednak teraz wprost nie posiadał się z radości. Ileż trudu kosztowało go, by ukryć swój zachwyt i z należytą powagą podziękować za nominację. – Będę się starać, panie ministrze, podołać nowemu zadaniu – powiedział, nisko pochylając głowę. Tego dnia wysłał do Bogny depeszę z zawiadomieniem o swej nominacji. Gdy zaś wieczorne dzienniki przyniosły króciutkie wzmianki o reorganizacji Funduszu Budowlanego i znalazł w nich swoje nazwisko, był uszczęśliwiony. Usiłował skomunikować się z Lolą, by zaimponować jej swoją karierą, lecz znowu była nieobecna. Dzwonił zresztą do wszystkich znajomych, do Karasiów, do Pajęckich, do Porzyckich. Zaczynał od złożenia pozdrowień, rzekomo przesłanych przez Bognę, a później od niechcenia dodawał, że przeciągająca się nieobecność żony jest mu może trochę nie na rękę, gdyż ma teraz multum roboty w związku z mianowaniem go naczelnym dyrektorem Funduszu Budowlanego. Wprawdzie nienaczelnych dyrektorów nie było, a nawet zgodnie z wnioskiem Malinowskiego skreślono etat wicedyrektora, jednakże bez niczyjej krzywdy można było dodać ową naczelność. Zresztą roboty naprawdę było wiele. Nie przerażał się tym. Lubił pracować zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy praca ta każdym szelestem papieru, każdym dzwonkiem telefonu, każdym słowem konferencji przypominała mu jego władzę, jego znaczenie, jego pozycję. Wracał do domu późno, zmęczony i podniecony, ponieważ zaś musiał z kimś mówić o sobie, a stara Jędrusiowa była irytująco głupia, nie jadał kolacji w domu, lecz chodził do restauracji. Tam, o ile nikogo znajomego nie spotykał, siedział przy stoliku ze ściągniętymi brwiami, ostentacyjnie przeglądał przyniesione z sobą papiery biurowe, stawiając na nich znaki czerwonym ołówkiem tak, by wszyscy naokoło wiedzieli, że nawet tu, w przybytku zabawy i odpoczynku, człowiek, mający na głowie sprawy wielkiej wagi, nie może o nich zapominać. Najczęściej jednak spotykał Denhoffa lub licznych jego przyjaciół, których dzięki Denhoffowi poznał. Byli to wszystko ludzie z wyższych sfer, prawie każdy miał tytuł rodowy, a niektórzy nawet pieniądze. Przeważnie nie zaliczali się do tej najwyższej arystokracji, która bywała na przyjęciach u pani Symienieckiej, lecz i to było bardzo dużo. Po kilku dniach sprytni kelnerzy znali już Malinowskiego doskonale i wśród niskich ukłonów witali go informacjami, że ten hrabia ma być dziś wieczorem, a pan baron telefonował, że będzie dopiero późną nocą. Przy stole opowiadano słone anegdotki, plotki z towarzystwa, z toru wyścigowego, zza kulis teatralnych. Najbardziej znane nazwiska, słowa takie jak: brylanty, Nicea, Biarritz, doping, "Alfa Romeo", "Rolls Royce", "Daimler", golf, jak zdrobniałe imiona i szykowne epitety, nadawane różnym wytwornym kobietom – wszystko to podnosiło rozmowę na wyżyny pięknego, luksusowego, wspaniałego życia. Z drugiej zaś strony początkowe onieśmielenie i skrępowanie Malinowskiego w tym nowym dlań świecie mijało szybko. Przekonał się, że w gruncie rzeczy, skoro się dostatecznie z nimi otrzaska, nie będzie się czuł obco. Poza wszystkim innym nie byli to ludzie aż tak mądrzy, by ich nie rozumiał. Przeciwnie. Wkrótce się przekonał, że poziom umysłowy tego towarzystwa zupełnie mu odpowiada, że trzeba wejść w takie życie, jak oni, by równie swobodnie używać ich słownika, by poznać się na koniach, autach, psach, aktorkach, markach win, tytułach i hipotekach. Jednakże nie uważali go za całkiem swego. – Trzeba się po prostu wkupić – myślał Malinowski i korzystał z każdej sposobności, by płacić rachunki. Mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Niechby mu nawet zabrakło pieniędzy, to w każdej chwili miał możność wzięcia zaliczki. Jako dyrektor, dysponował kasą Funduszu i na jego zwykłe polecenie kasjer wypłaciłby każdą sumę. Na razie wszakże nie korzystał z tego. Wystarczała mu pensja i świadomość, że w razie czego może sobie poradzić. Widocznie nie chodziło tu jednak o restauracyjne rachunki. Ci panowie często nie miewali gotówki, a jednak żyli jakoś po pańsku. – Trzeba zapisać się do klubu – pomyślał Malinowski i przy najbliższej sposobności zagadnął o to Denhoffa. Ku swemu rozczarowaniu dowiedział się jednak, że do "Klubu Ziemian" nie można po prostu zapisać się. Że przyjęcie wymaga zgłoszenia swojej kandydatury, kilku wprowadzających, a poza tym balotowania. Balotowania bał się najbardziej. Denhoff dał mu do zrozumienia, że w klubie niechętnie widzi się nowych członków, że balotowanie jest tajne i często ci, których kandydat uważa za najżyczliwszych sobie, nawet wprowadzający – głosują przeciw niemu. – Niech pan jednak bywa w klubie, niech pan pozna i zjedna sobie ludzi, postara się zatrzeć ich uprzedzenia hm... kastowe. Cóż... ostatecznie jest pan spokrewniony, przez żonę wprawdzie, ale i to coś znaczy, z najlepszymi rodzinami... Chętnie pana wprowadzę do klubu jako mego gościa. Malinowski zgodził się. Był pewien, że po dwóch, trzech miesiącach zdoła sobie o tyle zjednać najważniejszych członków klubu, by przy balotowaniu przejść. Tymczasem zaczął bywać w klubie. Tu dość szybko zauważył, że Denhoff nie cieszy się zbytnią sympatią. Niektórzy wręcz unikali jego towarzystwa, większość tolerowała je bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. Zapewne dlatego i Malinowski nie czuł się w klubie zbyt dobrze. Tymczasem wróciła Bogna. Jej ojciec wyzdrowiał po niebezpiecznym w jego wieku zapaleniu płuc. Toteż przyjechała, zmizerowana wprawdzie nie przespanymi nocami, ale zadowolona, pogodna i szczęśliwa. Przez kilka pierwszych dni po jej przyjeździe Malinowski cały wolny czas spędzał w domu. Przyjemnie mu było, jakoś zaciszniej i cieplej. Opowiadać też miał co, a nie mniej interesował się tym, co ona powie o jego nowych sukcesach. Nie przeceniał jej zdania, jednakże czasami robiła pożyteczne uwagi. Z niemałym zdziwieniem usłyszał, że już wiedziała o zmianach w Funduszu i to z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. – Mam wielu życzliwych – usprawiedliwiała się – a ci chętniej i obszerniej pisują listy niż mój małżonek. – Ludzie lubią plotki, a nie wszyscy mają na nie czas – zmarszczył brwi Malinowski. Próbował wybadać Bognę, czy nie doniesiono jej o jego bywaniu u Loli lub o codziennych wieczornych birbantkach, lecz widocznie nic o tym nie słyszała. To, że czasami przyłapywał na jej twarzy jakiś smutek, o niczym przecie nie świadczyło. Przeciwnie, zdawała się być dlań jeszcze lepsza i serdeczniejsza niż dawniej. W ciągu czterech dni ani razu nie doszło do najmniejszej sprzeczki. W wypadku różnicy zdań, gdy stanowczo trzymał się swego, przyznawała mu rację. – Rozum kobiecy – mówił wówczas – nie jest w stanie ogarnąć większych spraw. Radzę ci, moja droga, polegaj na moim, a dobrze na tym wyjdziesz. Myślał zaś: – Kobiety trzeba trzymać krótko. Raz pozwolić wleźć sobie na głowę, to już później nic nie pomoże. Pierwsza sprzeczka wybuchła w niedzielę. Bogna odprowadziła go do kościoła i miała z kimś się spotkać. Wróciła na obiad jakby wzburzona. Ponieważ Malinowski na popołudnie zamówił samochód, z którego jako dyrektor miał prawo korzystać, oświadczył, że pojadą na przejażdżkę. – Pogoda śliczna, zabierzemy też Urusowa. Bądź łaskawa zadzwonić doń i zapytać, czy zechce. Niespodziewanie Bogna zaoponowała: – Nie możemy jechać. Musimy naprawić, jeżeli to w ogóle da się naprawić, nasze zapomnienie o profesorze Szubercie. – Jakie nasze zapomnienie? A po cóż w ogóle mamy o nim pamiętać? – zapytał wyzywająco. – Po co?... Dlatego chociażby... że wyrządziło mu się krzywdę. Za jego dobroć, za życzliwość, jaką nam okazał. – Nam? – Chociażby przez mianowanie ciebie wicedyrektorem. – Ach, o tym myślisz – wzruszył ramionami – to stare dzieje. Zresztą nie była to w każdym razie życzliwość dla nas, lecz dla mnie. Spojrzała nań roziskrzonym wzrokiem, lecz nic nie powiedziała. – A poza tym – ciągnął – nie mogę uważać za życzliwość, że dla dobra, dla korzyści instytucji mianował właśnie mnie. Pozwól też, że ja osądzę i zadecyduję, czy mam żywić dlań szczególniejszą wdzięczność. – Jednak bez niego do dziś dnia byłbyś referentem. – Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał z ironią. – A jednak bez pomocy i łaski pana prezesa zostałem dyrektorem, podczas gdy jego wysłano na grzybki. – Ew – powiedziała prawie gniewnie – właśnie dlatego wyrządziło mu się krzywdę. – Ja wyrządziłem? – udał zdziwienie. – Ty – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem – ty, właśnie ty. Nie przypuszczałam, że memoriał, przy którym ci pomagałam, będzie narzędziem takiego... takiego... postępku. – Paradna jesteś – zaśmiał się – podniecasz się jakimiś głupstwami. Jeżeli nawet tak było, jak mówisz, możesz mieć spokojne sumienie. Twojej "pomocy" w ogóle nie brałem pod uwagę. Ale któż to ci nagadał tych idiotyzmów, Szubert? – Mniejsza o to. W każdym razie nie Szubert. Gdyby on wiedział, wstydziłabym się mu na oczy pokazać. – No, więc w porządku. Skoro nie wie, nie ma czym sobie głowy zawracać. Potrząsnęła głową. – Jestem innego zdania i bardzo, bardzo boleśnie to odczułam. Rozzłościło go to na dobre. – Więc może wolałabyś, bym w ogóle nie awansował, byle ten stary gbur został na miejscu? – Wolałabym – powiedziała. – A to piękna z ciebie żona! – wybuchnął. – Więcej obchodzi cię obcy człowiek niż rodzony mąż. – Mylisz się. Najwięcej mnie obchodzi, by mój mąż był człowiekiem, którego mogę szanować. – A mnie to jest obojętne. Rozumiesz?! O–bo–jęt–ne! Proszę cię tylko o jedno, byś nie wtrącała się w sprawy, których nie rozumiesz. Uderzył pięścią w stół i wyszedł do swego pokoju nie dokończywszy obiadu. Ponieważ jednak zostawił papierośnicę, wrócił i wówczas zobaczył, że Bogna płacze. – Bardzo dobrze – pomyślał – niech pobeczy – to jej nie zaszkodzi. Pomimo to uczuł dla niej współczucie. Głupia jest, bo głupia, nie rozumie życia, ale kocha go przecie, a i on ją lubi. Stanął za krzesłem Bogny i pogłaskał ją po głowie. Wtedy wzięła jego rękę i tuląc się do niej zaczęła mówić opanowując łkanie. Mówiła, że wie, jaki on jest w istocie dobry, że musiało to zajść wbrew jego woli, że tylko w pierwszej chwili zdawało się jej inaczej. – Ależ oczywiście – potwierdził zniecierpliwiony – oczywiście. Chciała koniecznie pójść razem do Szuberta, lecz w końcu stanęło na tym, że Ewaryst wstąpi doń innym razem. Obiecał Bognie na odczepne, nie mając zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy wizytami, po pierwsze, przykrymi, a po drugie – zbędnymi. Zresztą wieczorem okazało się, że Szubert nie ma żadnych podejrzeń. Przyjął Bognę ze zwykłą serdecznością. – A o mnie nie wspominał? – zapytał Malinowski. – Ach, mówiliśmy o wszystkim. Powrócił do wykładów i tym jest ogromnie zaabsorbowany. – Tym lepiej – burknął Ewaryst. Na tym się skończyło, ale wyczuwał w usposobieniu Bogny jakby ukrywany żal do siebie i to go drażniło. Znowu zaczął chodzić do klubu. Znalazł tam partię brydża z trzech starszych panów. Grał znacznie gorzej od nich i zawsze przegrywał. Nie były to jednak kwoty poważne jak na dyrektorską pensję: kilkanaście, najwyżej kilkadziesiąt złotych. Nie psuło mu to też humoru. Wracając do domu prawie zawsze zastawał kogoś. Urusow, panny Pajęckie, młodzi Karasiowie czy Borowicz, ten zresztą bywał najrzadziej. Spotulniał jakoś, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej milczący i tylko z rzadka pozwalał sobie na niesmaczne wybryki, ale i to ustało potem, gdy Malinowski przytarł mu rogów. Zdarzyło się to właśnie pewnego wieczoru, gdy wrócił z klubu. Opowiadał o jednej z ciekawych rozgrywek brydżowych, mówiąc: – ...Kocio spasował, Duduś Koniecpolski powiedział pik, a Moryś Lanckoroński od razu cztery karo... – Przepraszam cię – przerwał Borowicz – czy ty jesteś z nimi na ty? – Ja?... Z nimi... No, nie. – Więc po cóż nazywasz ich zdrobniałymi imionami? – Tak ich nazywają wszyscy... – ... Wszyscy, którzy są z nimi na ty – przyczepiał się dalej Borowicz – ale w twoich ustach tego rodzaju... poufałość... brzmi zabawnie. Malinowski zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem. – Mój drogi Stefanie. Nigdy nie upoważniałem cię do robienia mi uwag. Wypraszam to sobie. Zdajesz się zapominać, że jesteś u mnie w domu, gdzie nie wypada mi... – Ew! Przestań! Proszę cię! – przerwała Bogna. – Nie przeszkadzaj. – Ależ pan Stefan tylko przez życzliwość! To zwykłe nieporozumienie. – Nieporozumienie nie może przekraczać pewnych granic. Nie chodzi mi o mnie osobiście – z naciskiem powiedział Malinowski – lecz o prosty fakt, że Stefan powinien pamiętać, że jestem jego dyrektorem. Borowicz zbladł i chciał wyjść, lecz Bogna wszystko załagodziła. A nauczka zrobiła swoje: niewczesne uwagi skończyły się raz na zawsze. – Przyznaję, że osadziłem go ostro – powiedział Malinowski po wyjściu Borowicza – ale trudno. I on musi liczyć się z moim stanowiskiem. Do czego to doszłoby! Pomyśl sama. Jeżelibym został na przykład prezydentem państwa, nie mówię tego poważnie, ale przypuśćmy. Czy i wtedy musiałbym pozwalać byle facetowi na taką poufałość?... Trudno. Nie zadzieram nosa, ale muszę uszanować swoją godność. W początkach maja w Funduszu wypłacano gratyfikacje. Ponieważ prezes Jaskólski wyjechał w tym czasie na kongres budowlany do Helsingforsu, Malinowski nareszcie mógł przeprowadzić to, na co od dawna czekał. Przede wszystkim zarządził, by odtąd sporządzano dwie listy płac. Oddzielną dla prezesa i dla niego, oddzielną zaś dla reszty urzędników. Poza tym w dawnych rozporządzeniach odnalazł paragraf, upoważniający zarząd Funduszu do podziału gratyfikacji nie proporcjonalnie do pensji, lecz według uznania. Dzięki temu – jak tłumaczył Bognie, która radziła mu pozostawić rzeczy po staremu – dzięki temu gratyfikacja będzie nagrodą tylko dla tych, którzy na nią zasłużyli. Przez kilka dni układał też sobie podział kwoty, jaką dysponował. Po długim namyśle wyznaczył sobie siedem tysięcy, Jaskólskiemu zaś, by zamknąć mu buzię, jeżeli zechce po powrocie protestować; aż dziesięć. Jednocześnie, żeby uniknąć wielkiego gadania w biurach, polecił wypłacenie gratyfikacji sekretariatowi zarządu. Pomimo tej ostrożności dotarły doń narzekania i szemrania. Wówczas postanowił z miejsca urwać głowę opozycji. Wezwał do gabinetu trzech najgłośniejszych malkontentów i nawet nie kiwnąwszy im głową zapytał: – Podobno panowie jesteście zdania, że niesprawiedliwie obliczono wasze zasługi przy gratyfikacji. Czy tak?... – Nie to, panie dyrektorze – odezwał się jeden – ale dawniej wypłacano w wysokości miesięcznej pensji... – Jeszcze dawniej, za króla Ćwieczka pieczone gołąbki leciały same do gąbki – przerwał Malinowski – co zaś dotyczy panów, to oczywiście wyrządzono wam niesprawiedliwość. Przejrzałem wasze kartoteki. Pan Suruczek opuścił w ciągu roku aż dwadzieścia dwa dni pracy. Pan Bobkowski zagubił plany willi generała Żarnowskiego, co kosztowało Fundusz Budowlany prawie półtora tysiąca. A pan, panie Jankowski, spóźniasz się do biura prawie regularnie co trzeci dzień. – Mieszkam w Zielonce. – Możesz pan mieszkać chociażby na księżycu. To mnie nic nie obchodzi. Rozumiesz pan?... Biuro nie jest towarzystwem dobroczynności czy przytułkiem. Zamiast gratyfikacji należało się panom surowe napomnienie i wydział personalny otrzyma rugę za przeoczenie tego. Ja zaś będę o panach pamiętał, a pamięć mam, jak sądzę, niezłą. Dla dopełnienia nastroju tegoż dnia Malinowski rozesłał do kierowników poszczególnych działów poufny okólnik, zawiadamiający, że w związku z przewidywanym zmniejszeniem budżetu, muszą do dni trzech przedstawić projekty zmniejszenia swego personelu. Oczywiście "poufność" odniosła ten skutek, że paniczny strach przed redukcją opanował wszystkich. Toteż gdy wrócił Jaskólski, nie dotarł go ani jeden głos protestu. Wprawdzie trochę indyczył się z powodu innowacji, a nawet udawał, że nie chce przyjąć całych dziesięciu tysięcy, ale w końcu dał się przekonać. Natomiast ta właśnie gratyfikacja umożliwiła Malinowskiemu urzeczywistnienie jego marzeń. Chodziło o przeniesienie się do dużego, reprezentacyjnego mieszkania. W czterech pokoikach na kolonii Staszica trudno było urządzać większe przyjęcia. Nie podobna było zapraszać tam klubowych znajomych, z których wielu mieszkało w pałacach. Bogna wprawdzie nie chciała zrozumieć tych argumentów, ale musiała zgodzić się z faktem dokonanym, gdy wynajął piękne siedmiopokojowe mieszkanie przy ulicy Sienkiewicza. Niestety, gdy zaczęli się urządzać, okazało się, że koszty przekraczają owe siedem tysięcy. – Nie ma rady, musimy sprzedać nasz plac na Saskiej Kępie – zadecydował. Spodziewał się ze strony Bogny nowych protestów, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu zgodziła się od razu i ponieważ plac był zapisany na jej dawne nazwisko, sama załatwiła wszystkie formalności z nowonabywcą. Oczywiście nie mogło być mowy, by do takiego mieszkania wystarczyła jedna służąca, i postanowił wziąć lokaja, zatrzymując Jędrusiową jako kucharkę. – Opamiętaj się, Ew – tchórzyła Bogna – zbankrutujemy. Nie stać nas na taką stopę życiową. Twoja pensja nie wystarczy. Wydymał wargi. – Jeżeli nie wystarczy, to najlepszy dowód, że musi się zwiększyć. Cóż ty sobie wyobrażasz, że ja przez całe życie zostanę na takiej pensji?... Zresztą damy sobie radę. Oszczędzaj ile można na przykład na jedzeniu, na gazie, węglu. Tego nikt nie widzi, ale każdy widzi, jak mieszkamy i jak się ubieramy. Przenosiny i urządzenie się w nowym mieszkaniu prowadzone były w dużym pośpiechu, gdyż na piętnasty czerwca, to jest na dzień imienin Bogny, Malinowski chciał urządzić wielkie przyjęcie. Zdążyli na czas dzięki temu, że prawie połowę mebli, dywanów itp. dostali na raty. – Kiedy my to spłacimy! – martwiła się Bogna. – O, jakaś ty nudna – irytował się – to już moja sprawa. Przypominaj mi tylko terminy. O nic więcej cię nie proszę. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i kiwając się naprzód i w tył dodawał sentencjonalnie: – Nie jestem głową domu od parady. Wierzył w to zresztą bez najmniejszych wątpliwości. W miarę postępu jego kariery coraz pewniej czuł się na świecie i coraz pewniej w domu. Teraz by mu już taki kuzyn Feliks nie zaimponował. Z dawnego ustępliwego stosunku do Bogny nie pozostało nic. – Możliwe – myślał – że kiedyś mniej miałem wyrobienia towarzyskiego i życiowego, ale co tu ukrywać, honores mutant mares.. Dziś, kiedy obracam się w najlepszych sferach, kiedy zajmuję wybitne stanowisko, mam prawo ocenić siebie należycie. I wierzył również, że do wszystkiego doszedł własną pracą, własnymi zdolnościami, własną zasługą. Kiedyś Jaskólski powiedział: – Są dwa rodzaje żon: te, które ściągają człowieka w dół, i te, które są mu zachętą i pomocą w zdobywaniu szczytów. My dwaj, panie Ewaryście, na szczęście mamy ten drugi rodzaj, nieprawdaż? Było to na podwieczorku u Jaskólskich w obecności zarówno Bogny, jak i prezesowej. Ta zarumieniła się jak panienka i zawołała: – Przestań, Piotrusiu, że też ty nigdy nie oduczysz się komplementów. – To szczera prawda – upierał się Jaskólski. – Poniekąd – skinął głową Malinowski – poniekąd oczywiście. Chociaż i tu nie można przeoczyć zasługi męża, że potrafi tak właśnie żonę sobie wychować, urobić... zapewniając jej odpowiednie warunki, jak się to mówi, egzystencji materialnej i moralnej. Jaskólscy zamienili spojrzenia, a Bogna szybko zaczęła mówić o czymś innym tak, jakby on powiedział głupstwo. – Idioci – pomyślał, a dla Bogny przez cały wieczór był ostry i niechętny za to, że nie przyznała mu racji. Oczywiście miał ją w całej rozciągłości. Zresztą w czymże mu Bogna na przykład była taką zachętą i pomocą? Przeciwnie. Raczej hamowała go, a że tam czasami opracowała za niego jakiś referat, okólnik czy sprawozdanie, że robiła to nawet dość często, cóż w tym było nadzwyczajnego? – I tak zawsze daję jej... no te... wskazówki... tezy... rzeczy podstawowe. A że jest dobrą panią domu... No, toteż nie ożeniłbym się z byle flądrą. A pod tym względem był z Bogny naprawdę zadowolony. O ile nudził się w jej towarzystwie i coraz częściej przesiadywał w klubie lub po restauracjach, zwłaszcza odkąd Lola wyjechała na wieś, o tyle lubił patrzeć na żonę i na jej królowanie w domu, gdy byli goście. Każda herbatka, każda najskromniejsza kolacja czy brydż – udawały się znakomicie, a wielkie przyjęcie wypadło wręcz imponująco: sześć stolików brydża, kilkanaście par tańczących, orkiestra Bambergera, śpiew samej Czarskiej–Bojanowskiej, no i kolacja z czterech dań z szampanem i kawiorem na siedemdziesiąt osób. A wszyscy bawili się świetnie. I przecież nie byle kto się bawił. Dwie księżne, dziewięciu hrabiów, trzej baronowie, dwaj ministrowie z żonami, sześciu generałów, prezesów i dyrektorów, kilka sztuk różnych znakomitości literackich, jeden ambasador, jeden biskup, słowem, nawet taki kuzyn Feliks otworzyłby gębę od ucha do ucha. Cała Warszawa! Ewaryst rozpromieniony śledził wzrokiem tańczące pary, sztywne sylwetki lokai, roznoszących szampana i kruszony, zaglądał do brydżystów, pił z panami przy bufecie (bruderszaft z dwoma hrabiami i z Denhoffem), wychodził na balkon, pod którym lśnił wąż oczekujących wspaniałych aut, liczył tytuły i miliony swoich gości i rósł w sobie, czuł, że rośnie, że oto stanął w samym środku świata. W przejściu zatrzymał na chwilę Bognę i wskazując lekkim ruchem głowy salon, zapytał: – Czy widzisz, jak przyjmuje pan Malinowski?... Kategoria:Świat pani Malinowskiej